The Heart's Desire
by One Red Shoe
Summary: Hermione Granger and Severus Snape have a growing post-war friendship that is interrupted by circumstance. How will they act once teacher and student again? Can they cope, or will Severus take matters into his own hands to secure the first witch he has been interested in since Lily? Not canon compliant, fluffy and OOC, written especially for Christmas, please enjoy.
1. A New Start

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and associates._

sSs

**A/N:- **_This story will only have several chapters. It is timed for Christmas, and I've aimed it as a bonus story for those who follow my work, a sort of Christmas present, if you please. It will be a simple story of a friendship that grows into something deeper (yes, it is a love story between Severus Snape and Hermione Granger, if this upsets you, please do not read and then complain about it – because that's silly.) Also be aware that there will be Ron bashing, in this story Ron Weasley is a jerk, and he will be dealt with accordingly. So, again if you don't like that, don't read._

_To everyone else, welcome. Happy Christmas to you all :-) _

hHh

**Chapter One – A New Start**

It was with some trepidation that Hermione Granger approached her neighbour's house when she found her parent's suburban home seemingly still all but abandoned. The wards she had erected around it before she'd seen them safely to Heathrow were still intact. They apparently had not come home.

The shock of it had made her stand still at the front gate for what seemed like an eternity deciding how to approach this. Surely there was a logical explanation for it, they must have been held up, or maybe they decided to stay longer. In any case it was with a sense of dread building in her stomach and her heart thumping against her ribs that she knocked on door of the house next door to see if she could find out something more. When it opened she said, in a voice that didn't seem to sound like hers, "I'm sorry to bother you, Mrs Logan, but have you seen my parents, they were due back last week?"

Mrs Logan had always kept to herself, she was not a friendly neighbour, but had never been hostile, and the Peabody's on the other side had not been home. However, as she stood there waiting for her neighbour to speak, it very quickly became obvious to Hermione that the woman at the door did not recognise her, so she clarified. "It's me, Hermione Granger. I was just wondering if you knew where I could find my parents."

The very proper elderly woman sniffed, and her eyes panned up and down Hermione's form, obviously taking in the changes since she'd last seen the young woman. "It's taken you long enough to come home," she scoffed finally. "Didn't the authorities inform you?"

"Inform me of what, Mrs Logan?" Hermione asked, her voice becoming shaky. "I've been away… travelling."

One could say 'travelling' as the explanation for her absence. She had in a sense been travelling, just not overseas, but here in England, and she did suppose that she was unrecognisable. She hadn't seen this woman since she was fourteen, and she was now a grown woman of almost twenty.

"Wait here," the older woman ordered tersely, and shutting the door she retreated into her house. After a few minutes she came back with a newspaper. "Here," she said, "This will explain everything," and she shut the door once more.

Hermione's eyes widened in horror as she took in the headline, of all the things that she was thinking, this was the absolute worst. She wandered back down the front path in a state of shock. "Local Dentists Richard and Jean Granger Die in Plane Crash in Outback Australia," it said. The date was about two months ago, in fact the day after she had finally contacted them.

Walking back to the hidden place she used as an apparition point Hermione was in a kind of trance, how could this have happened? The three of them had discussed the war and its consequences for them all, and her parents had decided that they would take an extended leave; they had always been planning an adventure at some point anyway, but how could they be dead?

This was the last thing she remembered until she felt magic wash over her and heard a cacophony of sound in her immediate vicinity. Then after moment of total anarchy, the silvered tones of Severus Snape met her ears. "Miss Granger?… Miss Granger, are you quite well?"

Hermione managed to focus her eyes. "Sir?" she muttered, totally confused. "What?... Where am I?" It was at this point that she noticed that the confusing sounds she could hear were the results of a rather advanced Caterwauling Charm.

Severus could see that the young woman was very distressed and apparently completely disorientated, he raised his wand to silence the alarm and said, "Miss Granger, you are at Hogwarts, in fact you appear to have overshot your mark and managed to breech the preliminary wards that have been erected to get here. Would you care to explain why?"

Over the years, the Potions master had found that being calm tended to instil calmness in people, and he watched as Hermione vaguely nodded at him, but remained silent. Her eyes slowly panned down to the newspaper clutched to her chest, and she worked on unfurling her arms. She handed him the paper and sank down onto a boulder at the side of the driveway, with the attitude of a person completely lost.

Straightening the paper with a flourish, Severus glanced back at the young woman sitting so still with tears now trickling over her cheeks. _She had been so excited this morning at breakfast, telling Minerva her plans for the day,_ _even including me in her conversations_, he remembered.

It still amazed him that this vivacious young woman considered him a worthy friend after everything, and she had told them at breakfast that her parents had agreed to disappear for a year or so, going on their grand adventure, so to speak. They had joined the Royal Flying Doctor Service in Australia as dentists, and were going to travel around in between working.

She'd said that she had only been in contact with them to tell them that the war had been won, but before that she'd feared any letters may have been intercepted before they reached their destination, and it could have put them in danger. At the time, Severus had mentally agreed that she had been wise; this would have been a real possibility given their daughter's position in things. They had replied with a date where they could return, and been due back last week. Today she had been going to visit them.

Severus' eyes came back to the paper in his hands and he instantly understood her distress. He grimaced, and sat clumsily beside her. Over the past two months they had been becoming what he would term, fledgling friends. "I am truly sorry, Miss Granger… Hermione," he murmured, but almost squeaked in surprise when she then fell against him, clutching at his robes and started sobbing.

Severus Snape had never given comfort to someone before, and he was taken aback at first. He tentatively and stiffly patted her back, but soon he got the hang of holding her unresisting body and just held her and let her cry. This witch had taken the first step that had saved his life, and then she'd told Minerva what had happened. It was because of her that he was still here, any longer and he would have bleed to death before help had arrived.

Not only that, but just lately as he recovered, there had been many quiet conversations, first in the hospital wing, and then in various parts of the castle. Stilted at first, but now their talk was fairly easy.

Her friends had left her to go back to the Weasley residence weeks ago. Severus had heard her telling an all but pouting Ronald Weasley that she wanted a little space to reconnect with her parents for a while.

"But, 'Mione," he had whined. "You're not going to see your parents for ages yet."

He had bristled hearing the boy's pet name for her. She had a beautiful, strong name, a name he realised he had just used for the first time. It was a dignified name, and he felt if you were speaking to someone, you should address them correctly. He pulled himself out of that thought, and went back to thinking of her reply.

"Ron, I'll come to The Burrow when I'm able. I haven't seen Mum and Dad since they left for Australia at the end of our sixth year, and I want to finish helping with the library before I go anywhere."

The redhead had simply glared at her and then stalked away without another word.

Severus looked down at the young woman with the honey coloured curls now clinging to the front of his robes. She had quieted somewhat, and he wondered how long it would be before she realised who was holding her and pulled away.

He was surprised at how natural it felt to have her in his arms, but his brain told him that he had better leave that subject alone. They were becoming friends, no more. Friends was proper, he could countenance that.

He thought back to their conversation in the library last night and what it had led to. They had both spent a lot of time in the library, repairing and re-shelving books and cleaning up. It had been just twilight when they'd finally finished the job completely and Hermione had looked out the window closest to her and sighed. "Oh, I love this time of night." She'd turned to him and smiled. "Have you ever just walked at this time of the night and named all the stars as they come into view?"

Severus loved the idea of her suggestion. It sounded like a wonderful thing to do with her company, and in fact something he himself had done alone on occasion, as it appeared she had. He considered his options. _At the moment there is not the issue of being teacher and student, although that will come back no doubt, but I really have to admit that I enjoy the witch's company. _"Is that what you would like to do this evening?" he had asked, finally.

"Yes, it was one of the little things that kept me sane through this last year. No matter what was happening around me, it was something constant that I could do to ground myself," she'd told him.

By this time they had been walking out of the castle and into the late spring evening. "Well, by all means I would very much enjoy participating in your night time wanderings. I too like this time…" he glanced around, "the cusp of the day and the night," he'd said, and had then taken another shaky step towards cementing their friendship and had revealed something he enjoyed. "The full length window at the front of the defence classroom, when I have been unable to go outside, I've been in the habit of watching the sky from there." He glanced upward and the corner of his mouth turned up slightly, "And I believe that is Venus, in her guise of the evening star, just coming into view."

Hermione had grinned at him and danced around in a little circle as she'd watched the sky waiting for the next star to rise.

Severus had gazed at her with pleasure, her joy of life in her new freedom was lovely, and he found that instead of being bitter and cynical of her enthusiasm, as he would have been before, he wanted to participate with her, the only problem was, he didn't know how to.

Regardless of her house, her friends and her age, they seemed to naturally gravitate towards each other. They were like minded in their ideas and opinions, something that had shocked him to find in one younger than himself, and people might say that he had mellowed, but really, he was just now learning how to reach out to people he considered worthy of getting to know.

Being able to choose to speak to someone was a luxury he had not been allowed for a long time. He was under no illusion that it would be easy, and he realised that most people would never see him as more than the bat of the dungeons, or a dirty Death Eater, but he was certain now that this witch would never be among them.

It was as he was thinking this that the sound of Hermione sniffing brought him back to the present.

The Gryffindor witch raised her head. "I'm sorry, sir. I had no right to inflict myself on you like that. Please pardon me," her rough, all cried out voice said.

He had been expecting this. "Think nothing of it, Miss Granger. Shall I take you to your head of house?" Severus was already starting to stand; occupation shielded the hurt he had no right to feel at her realising what she'd done when she had been vulnerable. He straightened as he watched her head move minutely. "Then come," he encouraged.

xox

It had been almost a week after that before he had seen her to talk to her again. Apparently she had gone to the Weasley residence later that day but had soon returned to Minerva. "Miss Granger," he greeted on entering the library.

"Hello, sir," she returned kindly.

"I hadn't expected to see you again until term started."

"Well, plans change. Harry and Ginny are taking a little holiday, and well…" she hesitated, "I found the Burrow… stressful, so Professor McGonagall said I could study here."

_That sentence is rife with information_, Severus thought, but he was not going to enquire further. "So you're planning on completing your NEWTS with us this coming year?"

"Oh, most definitely, sir, I've already accepted the offer," Hermione grinned at him briefly, but then captured her lip between her teeth and looked past him.

Her actions bothered him, and he saw though that the smile didn't reach her amber-flecked eyes, and he mourned that. He also wanted to know how she was, and especially offer his further support for her plight, but he was now not in a position to do so. "Well, I best continue to my destination," he said, trying to fulfil his mentor role once more, and he was shocked at how insistent a new hitherto unknown desire to be more intimate with her was.

"Yes, sir," she replied, clearly disappointed, and looking straight back to her work. However, she watched the raven-haired wizard resume his progress into the library stacks from under her lashes. She sighed, she couldn't help remembering the feel of his arms around her, their conversations, how safe she'd felt while he held her, and how reluctant she had been to let him go, but knew that she had to.

Where did it go from here? She had loved each and every second she'd spent with the wizard while she was not a student of Hogwarts. She had once thought him to be so cruel and bitter, and well he had been, but that was obviously not the real man. Why had she not seen through the act?

She wished she had never left for that ill-fated trip to the Burrow, and now she had returned something seemed to be broken. _Perhaps he thinks that I'm too young to be friends with him, or he's annoyed that I left, or that I don't…_ she abruptly changed her focus and went back to her work, swallowing down her hurt.

Deep in the library stacks Severus was thinking as well. _She just looked very disappointed that I dismissed her, but I had to, everything has changed again now, come September she'll be my student again_, _but_ _I can't help feeling that I'm losing something special that had begun to grow._ He had committed the feel of her in his arms to memory and revelled in the recollection of comforting her, regardless of the awful circumstances.

He sighed as he pulled the volume he required from its well ordered niche. He would now forever associate this library with memories of Hermione Granger's smile, the scent of her roses and pomegranate shampoo as it had wafted towards his sensitive nose on many the occasions where they had started working first thing in the morning, and of simply her company, her intellect and her love of books.

Then of watching stars with her, and talking to her, the only thing that would have made that memory more perfect was a bottle of crisp white wine and some cheese to savour as they rested back against the boulders by the Black Lake that night. _Is there a future now that she will be a student here again?_ _I know Minerva has plans for her once she's finished her NEWT exams, but I'm going to be her teacher again, and therefore, regardless of her age, anything more would be wrong._

Hogwarts was now officially reopened and it made headlines in the Daily Prophet. It had made even more headlines the next day when it was discovered that the new helm of the school was an unusual one. Both Professors McGonagall and Snape were going to be jointly running the school, just for this one year.

Minerva McGonagall was the rightful head of the school, but it wasn't that simple. She could not just stop being the Transfiguration professor even if she had handed some of the responsibilities of Gryffindor, head of house over to the only other Gryffindor on staff, Rubius Hagrid. Hagrid had been unable to take on the whole role though because he did not reside in the castle.

The usual process for a professor moving into a different role at the school was a train a replacement beforehand, especially in the case of Transfiguration, as it was a very specialised field. These things were very set, and usually they were able to be planned. However, the war had impacted on this, just like everything else, and McGonagall now found herself needing to be headmistress without having someone to take her place in the classroom.

That was when Severus suggested that they both run the school this year while they taught and she trained her replacement. He therefore didn't completely relinquish the headmastership to her, but continued with the role, even though he had never wanted it, and had been forced into the position to begin with.

He happily surrendered his place as Slytherin head of house to Aurora Sinistra and breathed a sigh of relief there. He had enough responsibility without that as well, and even though he was looking forward to being able to just teach Potions once more, he knew he could make a different for one of his staunchest allies by doing what they were doing.

Apart from anything, Snape felt that he owed Minerva McGonagall for seeing behind his 'loyal Death Eater' routine to the real him and quietly supporting him. She was an intelligent and very observant woman, Minerva, and she had assisted him in many ways.

The duel in the Great Hall before Severus had fled the day of the battle had been her assisting him in protecting the students, as it was used to take out the Carrows who were standing behind him. It hadn't taken Severus long to work out what she was up to with her raised eyebrow as she stalked towards him challenging him to understand, and he had started deflecting her curses back towards the two behind him.

Then after the scene in the Shrieking Shack, when Minerva had been told by Hermione what had happened. That she had cast a _Petrificus Totalus_ on the wizard to retard the spread of the poison and stop him bleeding to death until medical assistance could be arranged. Minerva had summoned Poppy Pomfrey and both witches had gone to him. Poppy stabilised him and Portkeyed him to a secure location before leaving him with another Mediwitch—her sister—and returning to Hogwarts.

Things would become easier after this year once Minerva had trained her replacement, and the only thing holding her back from offering the apprenticeship to Hermione Granger now was the fact that the young woman needed to complete her schooling.

Although, there was another thing as well, the austere witch was also concerned about Hermione's attachment to Ronald Weasley. She did not want to interfere with something was she was certain would die a natural death fairly soon, especially seeing how long the young woman had lasted at the Burrow before she'd fled again. However, she wanted Hermione to freely make the decision to end it, and not have to choose between Weasley and the professorship, because if there was one thing Minerva was certain of, it was that Ronald Weasley—mummy's boy extraordinaire—would never want his significant other to work.

The headmistress did not blame her would-be apprentice for not ending it outright with Ronald. She was at a very vulnerable point in her life emotionally. Even before she found out about her parents though, Minerva had noticed how uncomfortable Hermione was with Ronald in public, and she had also seen the furtive glances she was casting at Severus.

Minerva also realised that Hermione was currently seeing things through very rose coloured glasses because of her recent bereavements, and also the lack of other objective opinions. Molly certainly wasn't going to look beyond the surface; she was all in favour of Ron and Hermione being together, and Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley were still away. The Transfiguration teacher knew that Hermione was going to be hurt, but she had to let her make own her mistakes, no matter how much she would wish it otherwise.

xox

Hermione was oblivious to Minerva's greater plans and thoughts concerning her. She had tried to go back to the Burrow, but had only lasted there a little over forty eight hours. Her relationship with Ron had hit an all time low while she was there, and she'd come back to Hogwarts for sanctuary.

There was only one week left now before term started. She'd had no hesitation in accepting her invitation to complete her schooling, although she had to admit that she was hesitant about going back to school—she was just about to turn twenty for Merlin's sake—she should be well and truly finished school and even perhaps the training for her career at this point. However, it was a fact; she had to finish her schooling.

There was another reason she was hesitant as well, she had thought that Professor Snape and her were becoming friends, but no, this seemed not to be the case. She sighed, she was having a lot of trouble not thinking about him, she was constantly embarrassed by Ron and she would give almost anything to be able to mend the break between herself and the professor, but he had withdrawn from her, and she had to finish school so she wasn't going to make it any more unpleasant than it already was.

Before he had left for his holiday, Harry had quickly decided to follow her back to Hogwarts as Ginny was in the current 7th year, and had been named head girl. Ron, however, had been more difficult, he didn't want to be back at school—well to be fair he never really had liked school—but he eventually decided that if everyone else was going he might as well too because he'd be bored once they all left.

"That's no way to make a decision," Hermione scolded, but he just shrugged and pulled her into his lap and started snogging her right in the lounge room in front of everyone. "Ron," she hissed, all but jumping off his lap. He just looked at her, still not understanding her point of view as she quickly found something else to do.

It was after that that Hermione had gone back to Hogwarts, she knew in her heart that she was actually leaving him, but with everything else that was going on, she just couldn't bring herself to say it because it really did leave her with no one.


	2. Becoming Friends Regardless

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and associates._

sSs

**A/N:- **_Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, especially those containing Christmas wishes. Now, having said that this story was fluffy, I need to say that the next two chapters are a bit angsty, but once Hermione and Severus are together it is pure fluff (well fluff with substance). Please enjoy :-)_

hHh

**Chapter Two –Becoming Friends Regardless**

As the term got under way, on top of everything else that Hermione was dealing with, it didn't take long for Ron to take exception to her study habits. "Geez, 'Mione, this is bloody boring," he groused.

"Perhaps for you, Ron, but you know I always spend this much time on my school work; it is very important to me," she explained, patiently, without putting her quill down.

"Yeah, for you, but how about us," he complained.

"We're together now aren't we?"

"But in the bloody library," he hissed, irritatedly. "You know what I mean by together," and he waggled his eyebrows at her.

Now Hermione had been trying to forget about their sex life, it was just messy and, well she didn't quite know what, but she was certain that sex was supposed to be wonderful. Ginny was full of tales about how Harry pleasured her and what a stud he was. Hermione could find no pleasure in Ron's groping and his technique was… well quick and painful even when she asked him to take it slow with her.

Hermione gave Ron a hard look. "Then use the time to do your homework," she suggested irritatedly. She had no patience for his petulance tonight she had a lot of work to do, in fact she was currently very much over his attitude completely.

However, not to be deterred, his answer to this was to grab her hand and rub it on his already semi-hard dick. "I'd much rather you do this," he replied in a husky groan.

This only made her jump. "Ron!" she exclaimed in a panicked whisper. "Stop that, someone will see," and she snatched her hand away, her eyes darting around the library.

"You're such a bloody prude," he huffed and gathering his stuff together he stormed out.

Hermione sat there dumbfounded, what had just happened. He knew she was a private person, she firmly believed that the intimacy that happened between a couple should happen in private. He also knew how much this opportunity to finish her schooling meant to her, so why was he being so nasty about it.

From that point on he did not come to the library with her, and Hermione couldn't find it in herself to be upset about it, on the contrary, she was relived, she got her work done and was now ahead of everyone again.

The only time she saw Ron now was when he wanted help—that is, for her to do—his homework. It was only the second week of term when he started badgering her about having too much Quidditch practice and not enough time to do everything.

Hermione had point blank refused. "No Ron, I'm not completing your homework, how are you going to learn if you don't do it yourself?"

His answer was almost comical, because he puffed his chest out and said, "Don't need to learn, I'm goin' to be goalie for England," and he high-fived several Quidditch team members.

Hermione just glared at him, he was being entirely childish, and she turned on her heel and left without answering. As she'd left though, she heard Ron say to Seamus, "See, she had no come back for that," and she went on an angry march around the castle to blow off her excess anger.

Her tirade ended when she came face to face with a huge mirror. She looked up and down the hallway to ascertain her position_. Yes I'm where I thought I should be, but I don't remember a mirror here_, she thought as she regarded her still scowling face in it.

Unbeknown to Hermione, Severus had seen her stomping angrily away from Gryffindor tower, muttering under her breath, and he had been curious to know what had happened. It gave him no small amount of joy to think that Weasley may have put himself further into her bad books, and since then he had been shadowing her, listening to the stream of insults bubbling forth from her mouth as she walked.

However, as he followed her, another problem started to make itself known as well, and he knew Hermione needed an outlet for the magic he could see building up around her. He stepped out of the shadows just as she noticed the fine blue arcs snapping around her head, and as she raised her hand to her crackling hair he smoothed, "Miss Granger, allow me to introduce you to my duelling mirror."

Hermione's startled eyes turned to Severus' in the mirror as he walked up behind her, and she saw him raise an eyebrow elegantly. "D-duelling mirror?"

"Yes, it is how I keep my reactions sharp," he leaned in closer to her. "Work off excess… energy," he whispered, and then moved back and off to the side. His gaze panned back up to her hair, and both eyebrows rose before he continued speaking. "Whatever spell you fire at it, the mirror will bounce it back at you from a different angle, and believe me at the moment you appear to need to work off a lot excess emotion. Try a Stinging hex to start with," and he swept his hand towards the mirror in a please start gesture.

Taking a step back from the mirror Hermione pulled her wand from her sleeve, tentatively raised it and cast the spell. She squealed when her hex ricocheted back at her, but this was followed by a grin when she shielded herself in time and avoided it.

After some minutes she got the hang of it quite proficiently and was sending a flurry of spells at the mirror and dancing and twirling around to avoid them while Severus looked on with a half smile plastered to his face, as he totally enjoyed the show.

It took twenty minutes but eventually she sank to the stone floor exhausted and puffing. In the process of duelling the mirror Hermione had shed her cloak and jumper and her blouse was now soaked with sweat. She looked up at Severus as he moved towards her. "Thank you," she puffed as he conjured a towel. "Please, would you sit with me a moment?" She saw him stiffen and just wanted to cry. It prompted her to say, "I know I'm not supposed to say it, but I've missed talking to you."

He smirked stiffly, "Indeed… things were… easier before," he conceded, slowly.

"Is it really that different?"

"Yes," her professor replied plainly. "Yes, it is… I had best go," and the mirror vanished. "Good evening, Miss Granger."

Hermione swallowed hard. "Sir," she replied, and she sat with her head resting back against the wall as she listened to his retreating footsteps until they were just echoes in the distance. It was only then that the first tears fell. "I miss you, Severus," she murmured, "I wish it was like it was before."

As Severus walked away he was measuring every step precisely, he missed Hermione more than he cared to admit, and watching her let go tonight while no one was watching was a wonderful experience.

He had wanted nothing more than to take her up on her offer of sitting next to her. More than anything he had wanted to sit with her; talk to her… kiss her. _Don't think that_, his panicked brain screamed at him. _You have a whole year before you can even start thinking things like that, and besides she's still with someone else_, and anger surged through him. _A whelp who doesn't deserve her, who takes her completely for granted_.

xox

The next week was Hermione's birthday, and of course Ron didn't remember it? Hermione was livid with him yet again. Harry and Ginny had remembered, so had Molly and Minerva, but Ron, not a chance.

Harry and Ginny had quietly given her their best wishes and a lovely heart-shaped ruby pendant before they went off to Quidditch practice, but Ron had just brushed straight past her, ignoring her completely, leaving her blinking owl-like at his thoughtlessness.

As soon as they were outside the Gryffindor common room, Ginny got stuck into him. "Oi, you, idiot," and she slapped him across the back of the head.

Protecting himself, he roared, "Ay, watch it Gin. What the fuck did I do?"

She reared up in front of him. "Hermione's birthday… ring any bells," she shrieked at him.

"Oh," he puffed, glancing back at the portrait covering their tower entrance. He didn't say anything else, but by the time practice was over Harry found out he had arranged alcohol and invited the whole Quidditch team.

"Ron mate, I don't think this is a good idea, you know that Mi hates things like this. You know how quiet she is, and what a stickler for the rules."

But Ron would not be deterred. "Nah, she'll be sweet. What can she do, it's all for her," he said, in his usual casual way.

To tell the truth, Harry was surprised that Hermione had not told Ron that she no longer wanted to be with him, as it was obvious in her body language, but he guessed that all the shocks she'd had recently had stopped her from saying the words. However, Harry still wasn't certain that a drunken party was Hermione Granger's idea of an ideal birthday celebration. Hermione always seemed very ill at ease at parties. He didn't say anything to Ginny about it, because that would just have more sparks flying around before they even got back to the castle, and she'd find out soon enough.

xox

Hermione surveyed the gathering from the foot of the stairs. She had been studying in her room for once, instead of the library. She was tired, and sick of having to escape to get peace and quiet.

From beside her Ginny grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry, Mi, I didn't know that the stupid burke had organised something like this," and she turned to her brother, but Hermione beat her in speaking.

"Ronald, do you know nothing about me? I detest drinking like this."

"Oww, don't be like that, 'Mione, I even got you a present," and he handed her a box hastily wrapped in brown paper.

Hermione gave him a suspicious look.

"Go on, open it," he encouraged.

She really did want to think the best of him, but when she opened it and found the necklace he detested, the one that Lavender had given him in sixth year inside the box. She glanced around at everyone waiting for her reaction, and she reacted, "What the hell is this?"

"It's your present, love," he said, trying to look innocent.

"This is the same necklace that Lavender gave you for Christmas in sixth year."

"What?" shrieked a voice from behind Hermione.

Hermione turned and smirked at Lavender, happily handing her the parcel before turning back to Ron, "I'm through, I've had enough," she looked around the common room. "Not one of these people are my friends, even Harry's standing away from it all," then her eyes met Ginny's and she knew there would be hell to pay, but she didn't even have the interest left to care. "No more, Ron. This is not working."

There she'd done it, it was over, and on her birthday as well. _Brilliant_, she scoffed internally, and she left. "I'll be in the library," she muttered to Harry as he and Ginny turned towards Ron.

"You're an idiot," Ginny stated. "As head girl, I order you to remove all this." When Ron just crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her, she turned to the younger students who were all watching the standoff avidly. "Right, to bed, the lot of you, Nev, make sure they're not here when I get back," and she glared at Ron still standing looking at her, as Neville started hunting everyone in sight. He had a fair idea of where Ginny was going and he was also planning to make himself scarce by the time she returned.

Ron simply watched her leave with Harry following her. He shrugged and picked up two Butterbeers. "Silly bint must be on her monthly, she's so hard to get on with sometimes."

"B-but you gave Miss Smarty-pants the present I gave to you, how could you?" Lavender asked, as he slung an arm around her shoulders.

Ron thought for a moment and then grinned. "Lav, the good part is that you got it back ay?"

"What?" the confused blonde witch said.

"I knew she wouldn't want it."

"Oh… yeah, you're right, Won Won," and she kissed him, "You're so smart," she simpered.

"Yeah," he sighed, like it was a well known fact reconfirmed.

Seeing Lavender capitulate so easy the party in general lost interest, especially when Ron sat her in a corner and they started snogging in earnest. Those who were left quickly went about their own business, even if some of them shook their heads at the exchange. Who were they to say anything, Ron was providing the party and inviting them to partake.

Harry and Ginny stopped once they were in the hallway and saw Hermione off in the distance stalking in the direction of the library. "She's probably going to pull an all nighter," Ginny muttered.

"Mmm," Harry agreed. "So we're going to McGonagall and Snape, right?"

Ginny grinned, "Cross me will he, little shit."

Harry laughed. "Have I ever told you that I love that devious expression you get on your face when you're out for revenge?" he said, giving her a kiss, as they started walking towards the headmaster's office. "Then after, we'll make sure Mi is okay, yeah? She probably just needs to blow off a bit of steam, but I think she thinks she just broke it off with him."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed, "But I'm not so sure that he understood the message."

"Mmm," Harry replied thoughtfully.

Ginny squeezed his side, "Then once we've told on him, I thought we could go to my room while everyone else is occupied."

"Now that is a great idea," Harry agreed.

"I thought you might like that idea," Ginny giggled, giving him a kiss before they arrived at the gargoyles.

xox

In the library Hermione was slightly lost. _How could this have all come to a head on my birthday?_

Sitting in the darkened library trying to fathom all of this, she didn't see the pair of dark eyes watching her from the shadows of the restricted section. Severus had left the Gryffindors to Minerva; he was more concerned about Hermione. _She looks so lonely, and it's her birthday. I want to help her… but how can I? Even if she is a student, she is an adult._

Severus didn't realise that as he'd been thinking all this, his feet had unconsciously carried him closer to her, and now he saw the tracks of her tears, and he spoke, "No one should be this unhappy on their birthday, Hermione."

Hermione quickly hid her face and wiped at her eyes. She swallowed hard. "Hello, sir. I thought I was alone."

"Evidently," his silvered voice smoothed. He glanced around the library and found that they were indeed the only people there, it was well after curfew. He made a decision and pulled the chair out opposite her. "So tell me, why so sad?"

Her expression pinched, and she just looked at him for a long moment. "Did you know that I was adopted?"

"No, I did not."

"Well, I was. The Grangers started out as my foster parents, and they decided to adopt me."

"Really?"

There was no sign of sarcasm or malice in his voice, only interest, so Hermione continued. "I've never told anyone this," and she glanced at him, to see him watching her calmly, he was always calm, she loved that about him. No matter what might be going on in his mind it was never betrayed on his face. She ducked her head again, "I hate what hard liquor can do, it is evil…" she thought for a moment, "perhaps as evil as Voldemort was, because it also robs us of those we love, and it hurts and maims, just like he did."

"Many would disagree, Hermione, but I will not, I know what it's capable of," Severus added quietly.

Hermione's eyes shot up to his at his use of her given name again. She had missed it the first time, but now she swallowed thickly, and whispered, "I've missed my name from your lips."

"I shouldn't have said it… but it is your birthday," and his mouth tilted up slightly before turning serious again. "However, at the moment I'm more interested in why you have just admitted something like that to me. What happened to you?"

Hermione knew she would have to get it out in one go, and she took a deep breath. "When I was eight I watched my drunken father beat my mother to death, it was the night I found out that I was a witch, but I was too late. Thankfully the neighbours called the police before he got to me."

"Oh Hermione, no!" it was said in a strangled whisper.

To her surprise a warm hand covered hers, drawing her eyes to his. She quickly laced their fingers together. Her lip quivered, "While Ron does not know why I hate hard liquor so much, he does know that I do not approve of drinking to excess, and still he organised a drinking party for my birthday without my permission."

Severus' eyes narrowed. "I am aware of this, it is part of the reason why I came searching for you."

"Y-you are," she stuttered.

"Yes, I believe Argus will be overjoyed with the results of tonight. Minerva does not take kindly to breaches of the rules such as this."

"W-who told you?"

"Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter," and without letting go of her hand, he got up, bringing her eyes up to his. She felt a small tug on her hand. "Would you care for a walk?"

"Yes…" and she smiled. "Yes, I would, but I thought you couldn't."

He sighed. "You see," and he glanced around, "You have just told me something very personal, and it's actually something that will prove very helpful."

"What?" Hermione gasped.

"Let us walk to where we can see the stars, yes, a birthday walk."

"Oh," she felt him give her hand a squeeze and release it.

He clasped his hands behind his back as they started walking. As they walked they talked.

"You see, the same thing happened to my mother," he took another breath, "and this knowledge gives me a platform to argue a case for us to be friends… should anyone question me."

"Oh," Hermione gasped quietly.

They walked in silence for some time, and as they started climbing stair, Severus spoke. "Where is your biological father now?"

"Still in prison," Hermione said, her lip curling up into a sneer.

"I dealt with mine," Severus told her plainly. "He took away the one thing that had stopped me from becoming what I became, so I showed him what he'd caused."

Hermione glanced at his face, but still it was calm, not betraying any emotion. "How old were you when it happened?"

"Fifteen," he replied. They had arrived on to the Astronomy tower, and Severus called his elf, but looked to Hermione. "I have come to see that a good wine—in moderation—is very relaxing, however, I will refrain if you are against the idea."

"No, I too have occasionally had a glass of wine; it is drunken parties that I do not approve of. T-they scare me."

Severus nodded, "Indeed," then turning back to the elf he said, "Two glasses of Chardonnay and a selection of soft cheeses and crackers."

_Now, this is more like it, this is the kind of celebration I wanted. I wish we could have gone out for dinner._

As she was thinking this, Severus said, "This was one of the things that would have made our first excursion to view the night sky even better."

Hermione smiled, as she was drawn back from her thoughts, and she smiled, "Yes," and she raised her glass to him. "Thank you…" she paused, she wanted to call him by his name, but she was unsure. "S….S," but she couldn't finish saying it. She ducked her head away and studied her glass intently.

Severus took pity on her and leaned over to lift her chin. "Severus, but only when we're alone, Hermione."

Her smile was beautiful, "Thank you, S-Severus."

"You are most welcome, but only in private," he repeated, and they sat back to watch the stars in comfortable silence.

xox

In the aftermath of the party detentions there was a contingent of Gryffindors who marked Hermione as the person who had squealed on them; and for some reason Lavender Brown was being more unpleasant than usual, but on the whole, once the detentions were over the whole thing seemed to fade.

Hermione didn't see much of Ron which suited her fine, but she also hadn't seen much of Severus either, and that truly did bother her a lot.

It was soon nearing Christmas, two weeks from the end of term and tonight she was holding up in the library. Even the librarian had gone to her quarters. Hermione knew that the wards would allow her out when she was finished, but not back in, so she was doing as much work as she could here alone before the last Hogsmeade day for the term tomorrow.

It was well past curfew as she continued to work quietly alone in the cavernous room. She had only a few candles hovering over her work, and she almost jumped out of her skin when a silky voice said near her ear, "You'll ruin your eyes working like that."

Hermione threw her quill in the air and jumped so sharply that the essay she was working on ended up covered in ink. She had only just realised what had happened when the problem had been righted. Severus stood over her with his arms folded across his chest, and examined her closely. "Why are you not safely up in Gryffindor Tower?"

She curled her lip in derision. "We won Quidditch, this afternoon. I could not work up there even with earplugs, and I'll more than likely be dragged off to Hogsmeade tomorrow, so I wanted to get as much homework sorted as possible before then."

"I see, so you're held up here burning the midnight oil." He watched her nod, but then yawn. "And are you almost finished?"

"Yes," she glanced down at her Charms essay that the ink had spilt on, "Thank you for cleaning my essay, S-Severus."

"Think nothing of it, Hermione. Come, I will walk you back to Gryffindor Tower."

"I can…"

"No, I will escort you back to Gryffindor Tower," he repeated emphatically.

Hermione collected her things; she was just pleased to have him talking to her, after her birthday she had missed him acutely. Smiling she put her bag on her shoulder. Then looking back to her companion she noticed that his expression remained unchanged, but his eyes had softened measurably.

"How are you, Hermione?" he asked, as they started to walk.

"Umm, I am fine, Severus. How are you?"

"That is not what I meant."

"Oh, then what did you mean?"

"Hermione, you recently turned twenty, you are resident in a school, surrounded by children, completing your final year of study which you should of completed two years ago. You also lately found out you'd lost your parents and you are a war veteran, no doubt with issues there as well. The question is a simple one, how are you?"

"Oh, I see. Well, I think the reason I gave you for being in the library covers one answer. I am viewing my time here, simply as a means to an end and I wish to achieve that end with the minimum of fuss, and again that explains why I'm in the library at this hour. I actually wish there was a way of accelerating it. As for my p-parents," and he watched her swallow hard. "I'm trying not to think about it," and she sighed.

"I thought as much." He took a breath, "You have not come to see me in my office since your birthday."

"No… oohhh," she gasped, as she suddenly recognised what an idiot she'd been, "Oh, I'm such a twit," and she was surprised to hear Severus chuckle.

"Yes, little know-it-all, I can hardly come and visit you, now can I?" He produced a slip of parchment. "Here, these are the times I am resident in my Potions office." They were now approaching Gryffindor Tower, and he masterfully stood in front of the fat lady so the nosy portrait could not see anything. "Good night, Miss Granger," he stated in his usual, gruff voice. "See that you are in before curfew next time," but he smiled and offset his tone of voice by winking at her.

Hermione felt her blush soaring up her neck to her cheeks, but she managed to say, "Yes sir, good night," but he was already billowing off into the distance.


	3. Cementing Friendship

**Disclaimer:-**_ I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and associates._

sSs

**A/N:- **_Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and alerts, your dedication to my writing warms me inside._

hHh

**From last time:-**

"_I thought as much." He took a breath, "You have not come to see me in my office since your birthday."_

"_No… oohhh," she gasped, as she suddenly recognised what an idiot she'd been, "Oh, I'm such a twit," and she was surprised to hear Severus chuckle._

"_Yes, little know-it-all, I can hardly come and visit you, now can I?" He produced a slip of parchment. "Here, these are the times I am resident in my Potions office." They were now approaching Gryffindor Tower, and he masterfully stood in front of the fat lady so the nosy portrait could not see anything. "Good night, Miss Granger," he stated in his usual, gruff voice. "See that you are in before curfew next time," but he smiled and offset his tone of voice by winking at her._

_Hermione felt her blush soaring up her neck to her cheeks, but she managed to say, "Yes sir, good night," but he was already billowing off into the distance._

oOo

**Chapter Three – Cementing Friendship**

Once Hermione was inside the common room, she leant against the wall and unfolded the parchment. She had just been given a personal invitation by Severus to visit him at any time during these times. Looking around the deserted common room she couldn't help the little happy dance and squeal that bubbled out of her.

She wandered dreamily up the stairs to her dormitory and got herself ready for bed. Hermione routinely placed protection spells around her bed every night, she wasn't certain if it was as a result of the war, or if she sensed something else, but she knew she would not have been able to sleep if she didn't. Peace of mind was something that the war had taken from many of them, because she had noted that most people did the same as she did.

Tonight when she drifted off to sleep her thoughts were firmly fixed on the wizard who she realised had become extremely important to her. So she guessed that it should not have come as a surprise that when she went to sleep thinking about the picture of her Potions professor striding up the hallway away from her, that when she started dreaming her subconscious mind would bring him back to her side. Nor was she aware that her silencing charm would actually come in handy tonight, as in her dream he suddenly halted his progress and turned back towards her.

Dream Severus reached her again in six strides, she counted them—funny what happens in dreams—and his arms pulled her to him as he growled in the back of his throat, "Damn the lot of them," and his lips captured hers.

It all felt so real, and Hermione had never been kissed like she was now experiencing in her dream. It was just right, and she heard herself moan as he nibbled on her lower lip seeking entry to her mouth. She granted him permission by opening her mouth and his mouth started to explore hers in earnest. Even though it was a dream, it felt like he was there with her, she was certain she could feel him pushing her against the portrait, changing the angle of their kiss so he could plunder her mouth more deeply, and pressing insistently against her. His mouth tasted exquisite, and she started rubbing against him.

Then her legs were around his waist, and he was rubbing against her in return, but then as is the nature of dreams, suddenly it shifted and he was being torn away from her and she woke with a start.

Hermione could not fathom what had woken her as she sat up with a start, but profound disappointment washed over her in any case. She had been enjoying that dream; she sighed, and turned over trying to recapture what had obviously been lost. "Damn," she muttered, and this time when she finally manage to get back to sleep she was fractious and unsettled.

xox

As she was walking down to breakfast the next morning, she was still blushing remembering her dream, but regardless, she had decided to visit Severus' office that evening. The day went off without a hitch, but during dinner she heard Jeremy Jenkins, a fifth year, say that he and Jonathon Potts had detention tonight with of all people Professor Snape. She was entirely unprepared for the stab of disappointment that she felt. Hermione had expected to be upset if her plans were derailed but nothing like this.

Pushing her almost untouched food away, her eyes slid to her lap, then she looked up under her eyelashes to the head table and found Severus' dark eyes were already watching her with concern in their depths. He was not at all obvious in his observations, but Hermione found herself looking up at him and trying to smile tentatively.

Of course as her luck would have it, that was the precise moment that Ron glanced at her. He was still angry about the party and his month's worth of detention with Filch. They hadn't spoken since that night, but seeing her slight smile in the direction of the professor he hated most, he rose from his seat so fast that several people jumped. "Oh, now that's disgusting, you've got the hots for the king of the bloody snakes, how long has that been going on?"

Hermione recognised his voice, and her head span in his direction wondering who he had taken exception to this time. She knew it was rumoured that Pavarti was seeing Draco Malfoy, and she wondered if he had gotten wind of that, but she wasn't prepared for his finger to be pointing at her. "What?" she gasped.

"You slut! You're screwing the greasy git," he accused.

"No!" but suddenly her voice didn't seem loud enough, and his voice still sounded to her like it was ringing clearly in the utter silence that now filled the hall. "It's not like that," she tried to say.

Hermione was completely dumbfounded, but before anyone else could react Severus was out of his seat and bearing down on the Gryffindor table in full billowing glory.

Ron saw him coming and swallowed hard. It was one thing to think you were getting petty revenge on an ex girlfriend, but it was entirely another thing to have just accused Severus Snape of sleeping with a student. Stopping right in front of Ron, the Potions master almost snarled. "Weasley, you are the one who is disgusting, and your mouth has just earned you another months detention, but with me this time. Get to my office," he snapped.

By this time Minerva and Hagrid had also arrived, and they looked on as Severus ordered the redhead out. They all saw Ron glare at Hermione once more, like it was her fault, and then turn to leave.

Severus also looked to Hermione, but kept his expression cold. "Miss Granger, please accompany us."

Hermione nodded as she tried to stop her tears from falling. _How could I have been so stupid to have smiled without thinking? Well this has certainly ruined any chance I have to be friends with Severus._

They walked to the headmaster's office in silence, and when they were all seated, Severus looked at Ron. "Do you have any other little gems of information that you have absolutely no evidence for?" he asked stiffly.

The walk had taken some of the wind out of his sails. "No," and he sneered, "but I still think its disgustin."

"Thank you for your opinion, however, you are not only wrong, but also delusional," Severus added.

Then Minerva cut in. "Yes, Hermione caught both of us watching her, and being her friend. I would like to think that perhaps it was both of us that she was smiling at," the Transfiguration professor said. "Now, I think you owe her an apology."

"Not a chance," he all but spat jumping out of his chair. "I went to a lot of trouble ta organise that birthday party for her," he glared at Hermione once more, "an' she threw it in me face comin' an' squealin' to you lot," he stated.

"Yet again you are misinformed," Severus interrupted, "Miss Granger was not the person who told us what was happening on the evening of the nineteenth of September," but he didn't elaborate.

Hermione had remained silent trying to overcome her hurt, but hearing Ron now, anger took the place of grief. "Trouble?" she screeched. "You didn't go to any trouble, all you organised was alcohol—something you know I hate—and a second hand present wrapped in brown paper." Her chest was heaving, "That's not going to any trouble, you ignored me when Harry and Ginny were wishing me a happy birthday, and even when Molly's parcel arrived. Trouble, ha," she scoffed sarcastically, but realised that this was getting no one anywhere, and she looked to the professors. "It is obvious that he is too immature to realise he's done wrong, may I go, I have homework to complete?"

The professors nodded, but Minerva said, "Would you be good enough to come back at nine, please dear?"

Hermione inclined her head slightly, "Yes, Professor," and she turned to leave. It was as she was walking to the door that she heard Hagrid enter the conversation. "Ron ya' seems ta hav' a lot of anger bottled up there, ya really do need ta apologise ta Hermynee."

"No way," Ron all but pouted.

"I think ya wrong," Hermione heard as she closed the door. She walked down the steps and as the gargoyle rumbled aside she saw two people getting up from the floor. "Oh, hi, you two," she said to Harry and Ginny. She had been thinking about what Severus had said concerning who told them about the party, and she suddenly put two and two together. "It was you two, wasn't it?"

"Us two what, love?" Harry asked.

"That told about the party," she continued, and she saw them grin at her. "Thank you for sticking up for me." She hugged them both, "Maybe, it's time for me to tell you why I hate drinking; and in particular, drunks so much," she said, as the three of them walked down the corridor.

Hermione related what she'd told Severus about her biological father as they walked, and just before they got to the library, Ginny cried, "Oh Mi, we had no idea. That's awful," and they both hugged her again.

"Well, now you two know as well."

"Who else knows?" Harry asked.

"My parents knew, and so do Professors McGonagall and Snape"

"Snape!" Harry gasped.

Hermione sighed, "He's not what you think he is, Harry. You saw his memories, you know why he had to treat us so badly, and especially why in your case he was so…"

"Yeah," Harry cut in. "Yeah, I know, and he has been fairer this year, but it's a lot to take in. Hey, why are you defending him?"

Many things rushed through Hermione's mind as answers, but finally she settled on, "It's the fair thing to do."

"Yeah, I guess so," they agreed, and went to study with her in the library.

xox

At nine o'clock, Hermione presented herself back at the headmaster's office, and was surprised to be greeted by Severus with no Minerva in sight. "I thought you had detentions to supervise?" she asked without thinking, but his answer floored her.

"I pawned the two miscreants off onto Hagrid, as I thought that my friend Hermione may wish to talk."

Finally, Hermione got over her shock and grinned. "Is that what you told him?"

Severus rolled his eyes and took her by the hand, pulling her into the room. "No, silly witch, but I'm glad you finally closed your mouth, you looked like a fish," he chuckled.

Hermione slapped his chest lightly, "Severus," she laughed.

"Hey, no smacking the headmaster," he groused.

Hermione patted his chest better, but in the process looked up to see him regarding her with such a soft expression on his face that she became quite lost in it. They stood there gazing at one another, until the urge pulling her towards him was too strong. She blushed heatedly remembering last night's dream yet again, and lowered her eyes to his buttons. Clearing her throat, she then looked around the room again. "So, where's Minerva?"

Severus dropped her hand, and replied, "She left me here in her stead, saying something about talking to Pomona about a cat-nip emergency." He smiled, further taking Hermione's breath away, and asked, "I know it's cold outside, but would you like to remain here or go where we can sky watch?"

"Sky watch, please," Hermione replied breathily, smiling in return.

They spoke quietly as they walked, after all it was after curfew now, however they never made it to the top of the Astronomy Tower. As they started up the stairs, the sounds of a heated argument met their ears. Hermione recognised the voices, it was Ron and Lavender.

Severus growled under his breath, he'd had enough of Ronald Weasley, but as he went to move forward he felt pressure on his sleeve. Looking down he found Hermione holding his arm.

"Please, I'd like to listen, they don't know that we're here and I've had a funny feeling for some time that something is going on between them," she whispered.

Looking down at her pleading eyes in the moonlight, Severus couldn't deny her this. "Very well, you wait down here, hidden, and I'll stop myself from intervening until they have incriminated themselves."

"Thank you," she whispered back.

Hermione edged back into the shadows, and as he watched her disillusion herself as he moved further up the stairs to wait his moment.

Up on the tower, Lavender was angry that Ron had gotten into trouble yet again over Hermione. "You're still attached to her," she pouted.

"Oh geez, Lav. It's you I love, remember it's our plan. The frigid cow does our homework and I pretend to be her boyfriend. I've hated every minute of it, Lav, really."

"Every minute of it? So far, none of it has worked, she's not doing our homework and at the moment, she's not even talking to you, but you're still getting into trouble over her."

"Geez, baby," he whined, "She just pushes me buttons, it's her fault I've got all this detention."

"Well, I'm the only one who should get to do that," Lavender complained.

"You do, baby, you do," and there was no more talking, just slurping noises.

Standing just where he couldn't be seen, Severus knew that they were kissing, and he just wanted to gag. He was made even angrier by that fact that a stifled sob had drifted up the stairway from Hermione's position, and he acted. Traversing the last six stairs with as much stealth as he was capable of, he arrived at the top.

Casting a spell to light the top floor he spoke to the shocked couple. "Haven't you been in enough trouble tonight, Weasley?" His eyebrow slid up in its own smooth way. "Fifty points each for being out of your common room after hours and two weeks further detention each. Now get out of my sight, both of you, you disgust me."

"Hey, that's not fair," Ron replied.

"Indeed, what's not fair about it? I am happy to take more points and add more detention if you're not satisfied. In fact, given the subject matter of your conversation before I made my presence known, you're lucky that I'm not expelling the pair of you," Severus continued.

"Oi Snape, were you listenin' to our private…"

But Lavender shut him up, "Shhh Ron," and she turned to Severus. "No, Professor," she assured him, "It's all right, we'll go," and she started pushing Ron towards the stairs.

Severus gestured with a sweeping arm that they should, but just as they'd gone down the first steps he arrested their progress again. "Oh, and Mr. Weasley, Miss Brown, any homework you hand in from this date onward will be thoroughly checked for any signs that it is not your own work, by all of your teachers." He watched them swallow hard, and added, "Regardless of whether you've admitted that your plan failed or not," and the Potions professor turned away from them hoping that Hermione would not confront them as they passed.

He waited until he could no longer hear their footsteps, and he came back to where he'd left Hermione. "_Finite incantatum_," he whispered and watched as Hermione shimmered back into view.

"I hate them both… so much," she stuttered in a broken voice, looking at him. There were tears running down her face and her arms were wrapped around her middle, hugging herself. "I never thought I would hate any one as much as I hated my father," and a sob tore through her.

Severus watched a moment considering what would happen if he comforted her, and finally he decided that he didn't care. Closing the distance between them in a stride he pulled her to him; he felt more confident now to offer comfort after that first time before term started. "Shhh, Hermione, don't give them the satisfaction of knowing they've hurt you."

Standing in the dark holding the woman that he was quickly coming to realise he had very strong feelings for, Severus was deeply conflicted. On one hand he had a position to maintain but on the other hand, this witch should not be a student here at her age, she was an adult. Did that make it acceptable for him to be courting her favour?

Right at this moment, his answer to that was yes, but he knew he was wrong, and he needed to keep her at arm's length until she graduated. There were ways for students to complete their NEWT exams other than being a student at Hogwarts, they were not often used, but they were available. _I'll look into it before I say anything though_, he thought as he noticed that Hermione had stopped crying and was now just snuggling.

The urge to kiss her rose up within him like a cobra standing to threaten. It was a demanding sensation, and he knew he could not obey it at the moment. Peeling her gently from his robes, Severus' hands rose to cup her flushed face.

His voice was husky as he spoke, "Hermione, I want so much that I can't have at the moment." He paused and swallowed convulsively. "Friendship is all I can currently offer you."

"I know," her small voice replied, and suddenly she realised what he was actually saying to her, and she appeared to draw strength from within herself. "I feel exactly the same, but if friends are all we are allowed, then friends we will be," and with a mammoth effort she left the warm comfort of his arms even though she shivered, and said in true stoic Gryffindor style, "Severus, would you escort me back to Gryffindor Tower, please?"

Severus could hear the sorrow in her voice, but it was the tinge of fear he could also hear that made him concerned. "I'm not certain that Gryffindor Tower is a safe place for you anymore, Hermione."

Hermione laughed humourlessly. "I have not felt safe there since my birthday," she told him quietly. "I have taken measures to ensure I can sleep, don't worry about me, Lavender has learned not to approach me while I'm sleeping, and Ron wouldn't dare," and she turned determinedly away and started walking back into the castle, apart from anything it was cold out here.

Just standing and watching for a moment before he caught up with her, and said, "Well, if you're certain."

"Yes, I'll be fine, but thank you," she murmured reaching for his hand and squeezing it before she released it again.


	4. The Charm

**Disclaimer:-**_ I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and associates._

sSs

**A/N:- **_This is the last of the angst, the fluffy part(with only a little drama) is now on the horizon. Thank you yet again for all the favourites; follows and reviews, I am very pleased that you're all enjoying this story._

hHh

**Chapter Four –The Charm**

For the last four weeks of term an armed standoff developed between Hermione, Ron and Lavender. Hermione was keeping herself to herself, and they were unaware that she knew their secrets.

After what she'd heard that night on the Astronomy Tower, Hermione had a hard time convincing Harry and Ginny not to tear Ron apart when she'd told them, but finally she convinced them to leave it. "Let it go, they'll get their comeuppance," she laughed, thinking about what Severus had said to her on the subject, but still, it had fractured the friendships and Ginny and Harry were now excluding Ron as well.

Tonight was the night before the end of term, and Hermione sighed as Ron tried yet again to win her over. "Hey 'Mione, I think we should try again, you know, you and me. What do you say?" he opened with.

Hermione looked at him in disbelieve for a full minute and then laughed at him. _Can he really be this stupid?_ her mind asked. _What could I have ever seen in him?_ "No Ron, you truly are delusional," she told him. "That's never going to happen."

He nodded sagely, and was thoughtful for a moment—even though Hermione thought he looked more constipated and less thoughtful—before he forced himself to laugh with her and say, "Oh well, no hard feelings, but we can still be friends, yeah?"

She was so gobsmacked by this suggestion that she didn't answer him, and he took her silence as a positive response and before she could set him straight, and he promptly dumped the contents of his bag in front of her. "Great," and he smiled tightly, "well sort this will you," he said, there was no question in his words, and once he said it he just started wandering over to the lounge.

Hermione looked down and saw what looked like all term's homework assignments dumped in front of her, and she got to her feet so quickly that the chair tipped over. "I beg your pardon, what is this?" she scowled.

Turning, he looked her up and down like it should have been obvious. "I haven't had time to do it, so I thought you could," he told her dismissively.

Her eyebrows rose pointedly. "You speak to me civilly for two minutes and just think, after everything you've done that I'll do your homework," she looked at the pile again, "all your homework for you? I've already told you I'm not going to do your homework, and especially not after all the trouble you've caused me this term," she finished emphatically.

Ron stalked back to her. "What? How am I meant to do all this done in one night? Tomorrow's the end of bloody term and they all want it handed in. How could you, this is my last chance."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, how unreasonable of all your teachers," she scoffed sarcastically. "Well, perhaps you should have thought of that before you left it until the last minute." Hermione glanced at Lavender avidly watching their conversation, and she threw her arm in the ditsy blonde's direction. "Why don't you ask Lavender for help?"

Harry and Ginny had also been watching the escalating discussion between the two ex friends. It wasn't long and Harry saw Ron start to shake with rage, and sensing trouble he arrived with Ginny behind him.

Hermione felt them come to stand either side of her and was thankful for the support.

Especially when Ginny leant around Harry, and with a bit of quick wand work and Ron's uncompleted homework was incinerated. "Bugger off, brother," she said, and glared at him.

"You bitch," he snapped, but then Ron gulped as Harry cleared his throat, and Ron saw the anger in his eyes.

Harry interceded, standing in front of both women. "Have some respect, Ron. What you're asking is not going to happen, so get over it," he told him.

Ron simply scowled at all of them. "They'll expel me, then what'll mum say? he tried.

"Oh no you don't, you are not laying the blame for this on anyone but yourself, Mi has told you to do your own work," Ginny snapped. "Now leave us alone," she told him.

Knowing he was no match for an angry Harry, Ginny and Hermione, Ron turned and walked over to where Lavender was sitting.

"You're coming with us tonight," Ginny said, turning away from Ron and Lavender's direction.

"Yes," Harry added, glancing at them as well. "I'd rather know that you were safe."

"I'll be fine," Hermione assured them.

"No, my lounge it is for you, Mi," Ginny insisted, and took her by the arm. "We'll go grab your stuff and head over there.

xox

Hermione actually hadn't realised how uptight she was, but she felt the most refreshed she'd felt in a long time today, after sleeping on the lounge in the head girl's small lounge room, and she breathed a sigh of relief now as she sat down in her last class before term ended. She was seriously thinking about finding another way of gaining her NEWT levels, and not coming back next term. However, she was torn as she did not want to leave Severus either.

Since there pact to remain 'just friends' Hermione and Severus had spent many evenings together over the last few weeks and there had been some wonderful conversations. She was now a regular visitor to his office of an evening, and when he didn't have detentions to oversee they would brew together or sit by the fire in his quarters and read or talk quietly.

The unresolved sexual tension sometimes made things stilted and awkward, but that was the price they were paying for their friendship at the moment, so both were happy to weather it.

Sighing quietly again, Hermione brought her thoughts back to her work, and listened carefully as Professor Flitwick spoke to the class. "This is my Christmas gift to each of you. This charm is not taught for your exams, it is not even on the curriculum, but I always make it a gift to my senior class. The Heart's Desire Charm," he told them, "allows the caster to reveal what their heart truly yearns for."

There were several gushes and ohs from people around the room. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, but then thought, _Actually, this might be very interesting_. _I might be able to get some feedback from within my own psyche about myself._

Then Flitwick was speaking again. "I've Charmed the mirror at the front to show the scenes, so you may pair up with someone, view alone, or in a group, and once you have your scene you may leave if you wish, and may I wish a happy Christmas to each of you." After saying this, the diminutive professor went to his desk.

After a time the room started to empty, but Hermione waited quietly, she was purposely hanging back; interested but not in any hurry. She was aiming at being last because it was only her business. She couldn't help smiling though as she watched Harry and Ginny coming out holding hands and grinning at one another.

Then she watched Lavender dragging Ron around the mirror. _Well, at least he deserves her_, Hermione thought, but she almost laughed when they came out and Lavender almost snarled at Ron and stormed off. Hermione watched as Ron glared at her after Lavender left, but she kept her expression neutral and watched him disappear out the door.

Finally, it was just her and a pair of Hufflepuffs, and then just her. Glancing around the classroom one last time to ascertain that she actually was the only one left, she also saw that Professor Flitwick had dozed off. Slowly raising her wand Hermione recited, "_Et adiecit Dominus cor meum_," and watched as an image started to form on the mirror.

She saw swirling pictures taking shape, and she saw herself teaching, being relieved that the war was over, wishing for her parents back, but then a room. It was a comfortable sitting room that she knew with a roaring fire, where the walls were lined with books. She saw herself heading towards a chair that had its back to her.

As she approached the pleasant scene she heard herself call, "Darling, are you home?" and the answer came from the chair. The voice that answered her was his silky baritone and it made her shiver with its timbre. As she watched in the mirror, two black clad arms came out and swept her into the chair. Her mirror self laughed gaily and she was suddenly studying herself being snogged enthusiastically by a very amorous Severus Snape.

A bellowed cry of, "What the fuck!" had her eyes turning towards the voice, shocked at his presence, and suddenly all Hermione could do was focus on the angry red face of Ron Weasley. "You slut," he accused, "you do have the hots for Snape."

Hermione found her mind scrambling for purchase, trying to make sense of it all as she tried to overcome the shock of his words and his unexpected presence.

"Ron?" and she blinked. "What are you doing here?" but all she got was more insults.

"You're disgusting," he told her, pulling a face. "How could you, you dirty Mudblood whore. You're lusting after a dirty Death Eater," he yelled, and all Hermione could do was focus on his beetroot red face, and she failed to see it coming. In an instant her world filled with pain, and she fell to her knees clutching her face.

At that moment Ron heard running footsteps from the doorway, and he saw the professor in question round the corner. "Oh look," Ron scoffed, giving her a kick and smiling nastily at Severus, "I was right, lover boy's come to rescue his mudblood," but he didn't get any further before Severus had him strung up by the scruff of the neck from the ceiling.

"You cretinous little coward, how dare you attack a woman," the irate wizard barked at him, his face a frightening scowl as he reached for a groaning Hermione, still kneeling with her hands protecting herself. "Hermione, let me see," he pleaded, ignoring Ron hanging with his legs kicking wildly as he spat insult after insult at them.

Severus carefully picked Hermione up and turned to the now wide awake Charms professor "Deal with this filth, because you do not want me anywhere near him," and he strode from the room cradling Hermione to his chest, and this was the last thing she remembered before blackness enveloped her world.

The professor carried her all the way to the hospital and laid her gently on the bed the matron instructed him to. "What happened?" Poppy Pomfrey asked as she started her diagnostic tests.

"Flitwick's bloody Heart's Desire Charm," and the Potions master started pacing agitatedly. "Every year there is something, but this is just…" but he abruptly turned to Hermione when she groaned. "Shhh Mi, stay still, love, you're safe."

The startled Matron watched the tender scene and it made her heart clench. These two had been becoming friends before school had started back, and Poppy had never thought that Ronald Weasley was the right wizard for Hermione, and now seeing Severus overcome with concern for her, the Mediwitch hoped that their friendship had grown into something more as she treated Hermione.

xox

Hermione Granger finally awoke, three days later. Her eyes focused first on unfamiliar furnishings, and that was when she heard a noise beside her. "Where am I?" she managed around her parched throat.

"You are in my old quarters," Minerva told her. "The infirmary seemed to… well public, especially once Harry had finished with Ronald Weasley, so I had Severus bring you here."

"Oh," Hermione muttered, hazily.

"Severus has only left about thirty minutes ago," Minerva told her, and reached forward to pat her hand, "He is quite devoted to you, you know."

Hermione tried to speak, but both emotion and her dry throat made it difficult for her. "I-I… we're f-friends," she managed.

Minerva thought she sounded apprehensive and wondered what she was going to say before she said friends, but she addressed her thirst first. "May I give you some water?" She watched Hermione nod and helped her to sit up a bit. As she helped her drink, she added, "You know it's all right for you to be friends with him."

Hermione gave her mentor a shaky smile. "I-I w-wish… never mind," Hermione said, suddenly realised that anything else on that subject would be better left until later, her head was not clear enough. She brought her hand up to her aching head. "W-what h-happened?" she stuttered, starting to look around herself a bit. "How long have I been asleep?"

"The incident happened on Friday afternoon, and it is now Sunday morning."

"Oh," Hermione muttered, and the scene at the mirror started to filter back into her mind, and a tear rolled over her cheek. "How could I have not seen that coming?" she asked Minerva.

"Sometimes people do things that we do not think them capable of," and she paused, "Maybe we all should have anticipated it after all the trouble he has caused you," and she took a deep breath, changing the subject. "I had best inform people that you're awake?"

Hermione smiled, but her lip went between her teeth as it started to quiver and her eyes tried to express what she needed. "My head's not really anywhere at the moment, and umm… I just need, umm..." but she wasn't certain that she should say any more.

Minerva seemed to understand, and as she rose and drew her wand, her Patronus appeared and she sent it to fetch Severus and Poppy. "Hermione's awake," she told it and watched as the wispy tabby cat split in two and disappeared through the wall and the floor.

It was not a minute and the floo flared and Severus rushed through the door with concern written on his face.

"I'll leave you to yourselves," Minerva said, and looked back over at Hermione. "Perhaps later you might try a cup of tea, we'll see what Poppy says?"

"Oh yes, that would be nice," the young woman said, and then coyly turned her eyes to Severus. "Hello, Severus." She had never called him Severus in front of anyone before, and her lip went between her teeth, concerned about what Minerva might think, but when she glanced at her mentor she found a small smile on her usually strict countenance.

She was brought back from her thoughts when she felt Severus pick up her hand, and she turned back to him as he asked quietly, "How are you feeling?"

"Mostly confused, how are you?" Hermione saw that his eyes had black circles under them, and he moved like he was heavily fatigued.

"I am well, Hermione," he stated calmly. "It's good to see you awake. Do you have any pain?"

"A little," she admitted.

"Where?"

"Just around my sinuses," she answered.

He nodded and picked up a phial containing a red potion. "That's to be expected, the Matron did an extensive repair."

As he was saying this Poppy Pomfrey walked through the door, and greeted them as she glanced at the potion Severus was decanting and she nodded to him. "Ah, our sleepyhead is awake, welcome back," she said, coming to stop beside Hermione as she pulled her wand from her apron pocket. Twirling it in a circle around the top of Hermione's head, she told her patient, "The spell kept you asleep until it had repaired the damage." The Mediwitch examined the Runes floating over Hermione's head and smiled, "All fixed, but you need to take it easy for a few days," and she leaned in a little closer, "but I'm sure Severus will look after you." She turned to the man in question as Hermione blushed. "All yours, dear, keep the pain potions and healing brews up and call me if there's any concerns. I'll wish you both a happy Christmas now, as I'm off to my sister's for the holidays."

Severus nodded and moved forward as Poppy went. He wrapped his hand around Hermione's elbow and encouraged her a little more upright as he placed the glass he'd poured her potion into to her lips. She drank it and prepared to grimace at the taste, but she found it tasted like strawberries. "Oh, it tastes nice," she commented, remembering last time she had that potion, it had tasted vile.

He chuckled, "You can call this my premium range, the unflavoured ones still work as well, but this is a more complicated formula and I only brew it when I have the inclination."

"Oh," was her only comment.

He smirked at her in reply. "Next," he continued, "This is a healing potion; it will strengthen what the spell has healed. However, it will work better if you have something on your stomach, do you think you might be able to drink that cup of tea Minerva was talking about?"

"I am willing to try; I have to admit that I would love a cup of tea at the moment."

"And a little dry toast?" he raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'll try," she agreed, already looking too tired to eat anything.

"That's a girl," he murmured, stroking her head.

Looking up at him, Hermione thought he was about to add something but had thought better of it. Her eyes sought his dark ones in question, but he wasn't giving anything away in their depths and she really couldn't focus well enough to ask at the moment.

Hermione managed to stay awake for an hour, but eventually laid back down and turned on her side so she could talk with Severus until she became too drowsy. When she did she reached for his hand and started stroking it. "Will you stay?" she asked sleepily.

"Of course," he murmured, running a finger gently over her cheek. "I'll be here when you wake now I have your permission to stay." His thumb started stroking over her knuckles in return, and he added, "Sleep tight, my little know-it-all."

Her eyes started closing even as she smiled at what he'd said, and an hour later saw Severus sitting in the same attitude he had been in many times over the past few days while Hermione had been unconscious. Now though he was just watching her sleep as he dozed himself, and he felt much more at ease being able to hold her hand with her permission.

He, Minerva, Molly Weasley, Ginevra Weasley and Harry Potter had been taking turns to sit with her while she was unconscious. At first Severus had been worried about being there with Harry and Ginny, but it seemed that the two Gryffindors had already worked out—via their map—where Hermione kept disappearing to, and so it came as no surprise to them that Severus was included, and did indeed seem to be in charge of Hermione's care.

Severus smiled, remembering Harry Potter's reaction to the news of what had happened. _There's hope for that young man yet_, the Potions master thought drowsily. Harry had reciprocated in his usual passionate way, beating his former friend black and blue on Hermione's behalf, and he had been the perfect person to do it. None of the teacher's could have hit the boy and got away with it, even if most of them had felt like doing so.

Although Hagrid had been close to slamming Weasley into a wall of the Great Hall when he found out what had happened. Again, Harry had proven himself and stopped him. He had also wanted to take his turn caring for Hermione, but the half-giant had been unable to look at her frail form lying so still without tearing up and so Severus had banned him from coming. "If she wakes up and sees you blubbering like that, she'll think there is something seriously wrong with her."

Then he reflected on his meeting with the Weasleys and Minerva soon after the incident. They had expelled the little rat, but the boy seemed to have verbal diarrhoea, and he didn't seem to think that he was making his situation much worse by what was oozing out his mouth. "What could she possibly see in you?" he'd asked, in front of everyone. Severus shook his head, _Well at least Hermione is now free of the little shit._

xox

The next day, Hermione felt much better and managed to get up, shower and change her clothes. She wandered around the quarters a little but soon tired. Sitting down by the fire she realised that she was happy here, but sad that she would no doubt have to leave them as soon as she was well.

Well that was until Minerva came to visit. "Hello, my dear, you're looking brighter," and she watched as Hermione nodded. "I know you are planning to teach, but I was wondering what subject you are planning for your teaching career?" she started in, wanting to get things straight.

"Well," Hermione replied slowly, "I think Transfiguration is my favourite subject. It challenges me in a good way, I also like Potions, but I do not think I have a gift for it, not like Severus. I also like Arithmancy, but I believe that pushing numbers around would not hold my interest long term, either."

"I see," McGonagall intoned thoughtfully. "What if I were to add an incentive for you to teach Transfiguration?" Hermione inclined her head sightly to show her interest. "Would you be interested in undertaking an apprenticeship with me for the remainder of this year while you study for your NEWT exams as a private candidate?"

As if right on cue, Severus came through the door. "You're looking much better after your shower," he commented.

"I am; it was very pleasant," Hermione said, holding her hand out for him to take.

"We have just started discussing my proposal to Hermione, Severus," Minerva stated, as the raven-haired wizard seated himself next to Hermione.

"I see," he said, sitting back so he could listen.

"I'll get us some tea," Minerva stated, sitting in the chair opposite them, and turning back to her original subject when said tea arrived. "You would become a member of the Hogwarts staff in term, and next year we would ask you to take on the posts of Transfiguration professor and perhaps head of Gryffindor when I become sole head of the school."

"Really?" Hermione asked, not quite believing that her perfect job had just been offered to her.

They could see by her beaming smile at this announcement that she was happy.

She squeezed Severus' hand, and accepted. "I have no hesitation in saying that the offer is exactly what I would have wished for. I'm not certain that I'm not a little young for head of house though, but I'm willing to try," Hermione told them.

"I can understand your reservations, but I was not that much older than you when I took the position, "and you would have our support, of course," McGonagall, quickly added.

"Nor I, when I was made head of Slytherin," Severus put in.

"Really?" Hermione replied, looking between them.

"So the decision is made?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Hermione stated resolutely and smiled.

"Excellent," Severus smoothed. "We will draw up the contract."

Hermione found herself momentarily caught in his dark gaze as he said this, and she quickly looked away when she realised what she was doing. Clearing her throat she said to Minerva, "When would you like me to start my apprenticeship?"

"I am spending a week at my brother's home starting tomorrow, but I would like to start when I return. That will also give you the week I'm away to work out when you can manage to complete your NEWT exams. You will find that Ginevra and Harry moved all your belongings while you were unconscious, so all that remains now is for me to welcome you to staff," Minerva said, smiling and offering her hand to shake.

"Make no mistake," Severus added quickly, "This will be a lot of work," and his eyes sought hers, "but you will no longer be a student, and we will..." he glanced at Minerva, "well, we can speak of it later," and he squeezed her hand.

oOo

**Notes:-**_ Et adiecit Dominus cor meum – _And the lord of my heart


	5. Before Christmas

**Disclaimer:-**_ I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and associates._

sSs

**A/N:- **_Thank you to everyone for your alerts and reviews, I am happy that you're all enjoying this story._

hHh

**From last time:- **_"Make no mistake," Severus added quickly, "This will be a lot of work," and his eyes sought hers, "but you will no longer be a student, and we will..." he glanced at Minerva, "well, we can speak of it later," and he squeezed her hand._

oOo

**Chapter Five – Just Before Christmas**

The morning's discussion made Hermione very happy, but it didn't stop her from becoming tired quickly again.

It became evident very quickly to Severus just how drained she had become when she started to doze while he was discussing things with Minerva by the door. He came back and knew that she needed to take a break now. "You need to rest," he told her.

Hermione didn't want to take a break though, and the thought that she needed to was annoying her, regardless of the fact that she was having serious issues keeping her eyes open. The matron had told her that while the potions finished their work she would have fits of drowsiness, but it was frustrating too. "I want to stay awake get started on things… spend more time with you, Severus," she told him, in obviously irritation.

Severus however, saw more than that. "I'll come back at one and organise our lunch," he told her, certain that her irritation with resting was not her only issue. "I've got some brewing to catch up on."

He became more suspicious when she then said, "Couldn't I help?" and Severus forced himself to remain unmoved as she added, "I could just sit and watch… please Severus?"

He moved to wrap her in a hug, but said, "No, I think it best that you rest for a couple of hours," and it as he was saying this that he saw a flash of something pass through her eyes. It was fear, she was frightened and it hit him that she had just regained consciousness after being attacked, so he tried to reassure her. "You are safe you know, well protected, these quarters are warded very securely." He raised a hand and stroked her cheek. "They are my wards, Hermione, and no one whom I do not deem suitable will ever get through them," he told her.

"Really?" Hermione smiled tiredly.

"Yes really, my little know-it-all. So sleep securely."

Hermione was overcome with emotion, and while she would have loved to kiss him properly, she contented herself with reaching up and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. That was all she had the courage for at the moment, after all, they were only friends still. "Thank you, Severus," she whispered and returned his embrace, breathing a sigh of relief when she felt his arms tighten in response. "Then I'll look forward to your return, just come in when you're ready."

"Good," he said, and releasing her he gently turned her, pushing her in the direction of her bedroom. He did not intend to baby her, but he did want her to feel safe, and she would, given time. So, he ignored her lip firmly wedged between her teeth and kept urging her towards her bed even as his brain screamed at him to stay with her. However, his iron will to make certain that he did the right thing took over and he made sure that she was comfortable and started to back away. He was gratified to see that her eyes had closed and her breathing was starting to even out even before he'd left the room.

xox

Hermione actually slept until three in the afternoon, and she found Severus sitting by the fire reading when she came out. The scene made her recall what she'd seen in the mirror that she longed for.

He looked up and his lip turned up into a smile. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, a little," but as if on cue, her stomach rumbled, making her stop and rub it.

Severus chuckled, "Well that negates my next inquiry, come, our lunch is ready."

She giggled and taking his hand she allowed him to seat her.

They had just finished lunch and Hermione had settled next to him by the fire when there was a knock on the door. Severus felt her tense against his side. He patted her hand and getting up went to the door, to find Harry and Ginny standing there. "It's two miscreant Gryffindors," he called back, jokingly. "Shall I send them away?"

"Severus, don't you dare," came the reply.

"Hello, sir, how is she?" Harry asked, thinking to himself, _This is still very strange, but this is the care that my best friend deserves, I'm going to have to come to terms with this because Mi is happy with him. In fact, this is the happiest I've heard her since before we went away._

"Hermione is much better today, Mr. Potter," Severus inclined his head to them. "Miss Weasley, won't you both come in, Hermione is by the fir..." and he turned as he sensed Hermione come to stand next to him. "Oh, she's right here."

Hermione had come to the door to greet them as well, and she hugged them both. "Thank you, you guys. Especially you, Harry," she told them.

"Oh geez, Mi, you're as good as my sister, but it wasn't just me," he glanced at Severus, "George and Bill also gave him a hiding, and I know for a fact that there was someone else who wanted to do the same but because of his position, couldn't." Harry regarded Severus thoughtfully for a moment, and he conceded, "I can see now that that has been a curse for you, sir, and not just on this occasion."

_Good god, is Potter apologising?_ Severus wondered, _what the hell do I say?_ After appearing lost for words for a split second, he replied, "I have always had my place in things, Mr. Potter. Sometimes it is not easy."

Hermione grabbed Severus' hand and linked her fingers through it, wanting him to know that no matter what he was most important. "But you are my champion," she said gazing up at him. Hermione remained lost in his eyes for some moments, but then her brow furrowed, and she looked at her friend quizzically as something dawned on her. "Aren't you two even the least bit shocked that Severus and I are friends?"

"Well actually," Ginny admitted, "We've known since near the start of the term."

"What… how?"

"The night of your birthday," Harry told her. "When we came back from the head's offices, we checked out the map, you know to make sure you were okay, and we saw the Professor approaching you in the library, and then we saw you walking with him to the Astronomy Tower and sitting together. Then often after that when you were gone and we couldn't find you. There you would be, on the map next Professor Snape."

Ginny laughed, "So in a way, by the time we found out officially, you know when my stupid brother… well anyway. When we came to help and the professor was there, well it just appeared to be the normal thing," she added.

Hermione glanced up at Severus, "Well, I never. I'm really pleased that they are accepting of this, isn't this great Severus?"

"Oh sure, peachy," he smirked. "Potter, I would be interested to examine that map properly, this time, without Lupin's interference," he told him.

"Remus was not interfering," Harry stated. Severus gave him a disbelieving expression, and Harry conceded, "Well maybe a little bit, but we didn't know then…" but then he went quiet.

"How is Remus and Tonks?" Hermione interrupted.

"Yeah, they're still recovering. It will take a while, but Andromeda will look after them.

Not to be swayed from his topic, Severus said, "That map does explain an awful lot about you."

Harry focused on this dour professor once more, "Mmm, I s'pose it does, doesn't it, but it truly isn't a dark object, Professor, just because my father created it."

Severus rolled his eyes, "I never said it was, but such a map created by a bunch of Gryffindors," he said, and then scoffed, "well if you exclude hat useless traitor Pettigrew, well, it's just interesting."

Hermione was ecstatic that Harry and Severus were actually talking to one another, proper talking, no insults, even if it was still a little tense, but she couldn't hold in her news any longer. "Did I tell you that I'm not going to be a student next term," she cut in.

"Really, wow, so what are you going to do?" Ginny asked.

"Professor McGonagall has offered me an apprenticeship, and I'll be studying privately for my NEWT levels, and maybe doing some early."

"Wow," they both gasped, "That's great, Mi," they chorused, and then laughed at themselves talking at the same time.

"Well, we better get going we only stopped by to see how you were," Harry said, watching Hermione starting to yawn again, "and you obviously still need your rest, love."

"Mum sends her love," Ginny chimed in, "and has asked us to invite you both for New Years Eve. It's going to be in the ballroom at Grimmauld Place."

Hermione suddenly shrank back against Severus. "I-I… n-no," she glanced up at Severus. "I d-don't think," she stuttered.

"It's okay, Mi. Ron won't be there. Mum's banished him to Aunt Muriel's, she'll pull him into line," the redhead laughed.

Harry took a step forward and rubbed Hermione's arm. "Listen love, don't make a decision now; think about it, yeah, you're both invited."

"And we've booked a table at the Three Broomsticks for lunch on Boxing Day, so will you come to Hogsmeade and you meet us, at one?" Ginny said, "You too Professor, if you'd like to," she added, smiling at Severus.

"Thank you, Miss Weasley, I'll see," he told her.

Hermione actually laughed, she was overwhelmed that her two best friends and the Wealseys were making such an effort on her behalf. "Okay we'll see you both Boxing Day, happy Christmas," and she gave them each a hug.

xox

The next day, Hermione seemed greatly recovered, and had started to work out her study schedule. It was then that she realised that she needed access to the library, and she was aware that only she and Severus were resident within the castle. It was the first year of freedom, and everyone had gone to their homes and families. Well, except for the two people who thought of Hogwarts as their home and had no other family.

Hermione had learned on former holiday stays at Hogwarts that if the librarian left the castle, then access to the library was declined. She reasoned that it would be different for the staff, but that didn't help her yet. She kept changing her schedule, trying to find a subject that didn't need anything from the library. However, this became a frustrating feature of her study as the day progressed and late in the afternoon she finally gave up.

Today had been the first day since Hermione had regained consciousness that she seemed happy to be alone. Once she got back into her study it seemed to centre her, and Severus had taken the opportunity to get some of his holiday chores done.

He had been working all day, hoping to get the bulk of the potions brewed so it wouldn't stop him enjoying Christmas with Hermione, and he smiled quietly when she floo'd into his lab in what was becoming a very chilly early evening,

Hermione knew as soon as she arrived that Severus was in the middle of a stirring cycle, and she waited patiently for him to finish, not speaking until he gave her his full attention. When he did, she said, "I need to get into the library, but I know that I can't if Madame Pinch is away," and she bit her lip, more in frustration than anything.

Severus observed her for a moment, and then pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow. "Mmm, that is a problem we did not foresee, and this changes things a bit." He cast a stasis spell over his cauldron, and headed straight for the floo where he threw a pinch of powder into the fire. Waiting for the flames to turn green, he then said, "Minerva McGonagall, at the home of Robert McGonagall, Caithness."

"Severus, is there a problem?" Minerva asked immediately, as she answered his floo call.

"It's nothing life threatening, Minerva, but something that we wish to discuss with you, nevertheless."

Without further ado, she nodded. "Then stand aside, I'm coming through," and her head disappeared from the fire. Severus heard her say to her brother through the open connection that she did not know how long she would be.

He stood to give her room and she walked through the fireplace.

"What can I do for you, Severus? Oh, hello Hermione, how are you feeling, dear?"

"Fine today thank you, Minerva," Hermione nodded, smiling slightly.

"Hermione has asked for library privileges during the holiday," Severus started, "and you know that Irma's wards will only allow staff members in while she is absent. In any case, she will require Library access when you return, so why not allow her to have it now?"

"Mmm, that is true," Minerva replied thoughtfully.

"I have already withdrawn her as a student," Severus continued, "and technically she is a guest at the moment, that allows her to keep your former quarters," he glanced at Hermione next to him. "Pending your signature of course," he told her, but then looked back to Minerva, "I can now see though that she will need to be a full staff member to complete what we are asking of her, or she will lose all the holiday periods because she can't study properly," Severus stated.

"I concur; we really are going to have to make her a member of staff sooner than we would have liked, aren't we?" She sighed, and turned to Hermione. "I was hoping not to do that until your peers had graduated." The headmistress took a deep breath and rubbed Hermione's arm. "Don't worry, my dear, you go back to your books, we will sort it out, and I'll come and see you once we're got it organised."

Hermione nodded and walked back to the floo after looking at Severus in the longing way she had started to do in the last few days.

When she was gone, Severus watched the place where she had been, while the head of Gryffindor smiled, thinking quietly that Severus seemed very enthusiastic about this plan, but she had to agree with him.

After a moment the raven-haired wizard turned to his companion. "Peers?" he scoffed. "That's a bloody joke, she can already run rings around them all, even Saint Potter," and he sneered as he looked back at the fireplace.

Minerva mused, "Well I had to call them something, and I thought you were starting to accept Harry?"

"I am, he is very important to Hermione, so I'm making the effort, but it's very difficult at present with him and Miss Weasley still students."

"Mmm, yes I suppose it is awkward," but she then turned a sly smile at Severus. "You and Hermione seem to be getting along very well," she commented.

Severus instantly bristled, "Is that a problem, Minerva? Hermione is an adult, and no longer a student."

"I agree, and she is a good year older than her closest… err, _year mate_, and far more mature than the lot of them put together. She's perfect for you despite your age difference," Minerva proclaimed.

The Potions master found himself a little gobsmacked, "Oh," he gasped.

It was not often that Minerva saw Severus Snape lost for words, and she crowed internally as he stood there just looking at her, and she used this to her advantage and continued. "You are completely correct, Severus. Perhaps we were mistaken to place her with them to start with. Why did we not think of this plan before? It is no fault of hers, anyone else would now be finished their apprenticeship and be teaching; I know I was."

"So was I," he rejoined, "but we can't just announce at the start of term feast that she is now a member of staff, when she was a student last term?"

Minerva wanted to grin; _Severus has finally found another witch he's interested in. He normally would not take this trouble for someone else, and especially trying to get on with Harry after all this time. This was wonderful, something to be quietly encouraged_, she thought, but said, "I will go and speak with Hermione, you organise the paper work, and we should perhaps work out between the three of us over dinner up in our office, exactly what we will do," she said, walking back to the floo. "Hermione Granger's quarters," she stated and span out of sight.

xox

Hermione had been quietly working while waiting for Minerva to come to see her.

Looking up she blinked, "Hello again," she said getting up from her desk and smiling. It was lovely to have a place where you could leave all your things out when you got up. That way you could just go back to it when you wanted to, she hadn't had that luxury since the last time she had been at home.

"Hello," her elder replied, still brushing soot from her robes.

Hermione sighed, she hoped this was going to work out as well as she hoped it would as she walked towards her mentor and indicated the chairs by the fire. "Please sit down, Minerva."

Minerva sat opposite her new apprentice, and wriggled a bit. "You know, I remember this chair as being far more comfortable last time I sat in it," the elderly witch groused, wriggling a bit more to see if she could make it more so.

Chuckling, Hermione replied, "No doubt even elves can only do so much with good old fashion wear and tear." But Hermione then suddenly looked awkward. "If I was able to, I would offer you tea and biscuits, but at the moment I'm not authorise to summon an elf," the young woman stated, worrying her lower lip with her teeth.

Minerva smiled, "You really are in no-man's-land, aren't you?" and she called her own elf and ordered it. She then pinned her astute eyes on Hermione. "As you are already aware, only members of staff can have access to the Hogwarts library when the Librarian is away?"

"Mmm," she murmured.

The tea arrived, and Minerva allowed Hermione to play hostess. "Are you happy with the options we've discussed, and that you've previously talked about with Severus?" as she watched her fill their cups. "Thank you," she said, accepting the cup that was levitated towards her.

She nodded as she sat back down with her own cup, "Oh yes, it is all most satisfactory."

"Severus and I both feel that you are self motivated enough to manage this, and it would also allow you to do more practical teaching over a wider range of years during your apprenticeship."

"What is it that you have in mind?"

Minerva took a sip of her tea. "As I said earlier, we had hoped not to make you a member of staff until next year, but technically being my apprentice you are entitled to be one now."

"And self motivation is the only criteria?" the young woman asked.

"No, but it is the most important. The applicant has to be also able to prove that they will seek guidance in their self-motivated study if it is needed, and that they will be prepared for the exams."

"Am I able to prove that?" Hermione asked, blinking.

"Certainly, your record will stand for itself. You have always been a model student, and I have no doubt that your application will be accepted."

"How will I be able to seek guidance if I'm not attending classes?"

"The study hall will still be available to you if you wish, as well as the teachers in their offices and as this was Severus' idea, I'm certain that he would make himself available to assist you with any Potions that you needed experience brewing."

Hermione was thoughtful for a moment, before she smiled, "Yes, I believe I might enjoy that."

"Good," the professor smiled, and changing the subject, she asked, "Are you comfortable here."

"Oh it's everything I could have hoped for," an obviously excited Hermione said.

"Yes, good. We will sort out the paper work at dinner. Severus is at this moment drawing them up."

xox

Dinner had been delicious, and she was now a fully fledged member of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's staff. She was even having a second glass of wine, and was comfortably curled up in a chair by the fire talking to Severus. Minerva had eaten with them and then left for her brother's once more. Hermione almost wanted to pinch herself again this almost seemed surreal.

"I think it might be time for coffee," her host remarked after watching Hermione taking another sip. "I imagine you're not used to having more than one glass."

"Mmm," Hermione agreed, "But it's made me comfortable and warm on the inside, so I'm not complaining," she told him.

"Nevertheless, I will have to walk you back to your quarters in the cold if you can't use the floo," Severus smoothed.

"Well that isn't an option. I don't want you out in the cold on my account. I know how much I hate being cold, I would never wish that on anyone else," but then an evil smile lit her feature. "Except perhaps Ronald sodding Weasley," and she took a sip of her wine after saluting and saying, "Here's to his dangly bits freezing and falling off, cheers."

Severus laughed, he couldn't help it; the image that conjured was priceless.

But Hermione suddenly realised what she'd said, and sat there like a startled deer in headlights. "Oh dear," she gasped, "I didn't mean to say that out loud," but then it registered that Severus was laughing and Hermione couldn't help it , she grinned and started chuckling with him.

Finally, as she was wiping away her tears of mirth she said, "You have a beautiful laugh, Severus. I wish I could hear it more often." She looked down, "I think I better go home, the wine is starting to go to my head."

"Yes, I believe that may be prudent," Severus concurred, wishing she could stay and watching her place her glass on the side table before getting up, he did the same.

"Thank you for everything, and dinner was delicious," and she looked up at him from under her lashes before seizing her opportunity and grabbing him by the biceps to steady herself as she planted a lingering kiss on his cheek. "Good night, Severus," she whispered as she did so.

"Good night, Hermione," and he smiled down at her. "Sleep well, and I'll see you in the morning." This was it; this was the moment he had been thinking about since near the beginning of the term. He gently captured her face between his hands, hearing her breath hitch and slowly he lowered his lips to hers.

It was a quick kiss as kisses go, but Hermione almost swooned anyway. She knew that no matter how much she wanted him to take her into his arms and ravish her, it wasn't going to happen tonight, but this small kiss was a promise of more to come.

"Good night," she whispered again and turned away, picking up a pinch of floo powder and grinned over her shoulder at the man standing watching her with such an open softness in his expression. "Assistant Professor Granger's room," she said, and stepped into the floo, and she heard him chuckle as she span away.


	6. Christmas Eve

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and associates._

sSs

**A/N:- **_We have arrived at the business of this story, so without further ado – let the fluffiness begin. Oh and BTW, thank you all for your alerts and reviews, and happy New Year to All :D_

_A note here though. I am not British, but I have always loved watching on TV the carols on Christmas eve from Westminster Abbey. I have taken poetic licence in this chapter, because according to my research, although we see them here in Australia as a midnight service apparently this not the case in England. So, please bear with me, because I really wanted—for the sake of my storyline—for it to be midnight. I also realise that they may have had to confound the usher to let them in, because they arrived on a whim. ;-)_

hHh

**Chapter Six – Christmas Eve**

Hermione made good use of her time in the library as the first week of the Christmas holidays progressed. She was now completely recovered from her injuries, and for the three days before Christmas she organised herself, going through the curriculum and working out what she still needed to learn. She added to this with little periods of daydreaming remembering her kisses from Severus, which now amounted to two because her love was absent at the moment.

He was still there, but Severus had been held up in his lab for the last three days. He had a special request for a potion from St Mungos which because it was the holidays he had been able to brew for them. He had told Hermione that the potion in question took three days to make and that he would not be able to see her during this time because it was a labour intensive potion with a strict stirring routine.

That was when she had received her second kiss, and she shivered now recalling the feel of his lips caressing hers. Remembering made her excited, but if the truth was known there were three reasons for her joy today. One, it was Christmas Eve. Two, Severus had promised that he would be finished and able to spend it with her, and three, she had worked out that she could complete a great deal of her NEWTs pretty much as soon as they could be arranged.

She had missed Severus terribly, but he had not forgotten her, his elf had arrived every day with a single burgundy cabbage rose. She did wonder where he was getting them from, but if the elf was bringing them, then perhaps it was picking them from a hothouse somewhere.

As for the study, her time on the run had not been wasted and she had studied what she could, but it hadn't been until she'd been given this new plan and uninterrupted access to the library that she could have seen that she was almost finished.

Hermione was ready to complete the bulk of her exams as soon as term started again, that would only leave Potions and Arithmancy to complete over time. She breathed a sigh of relief; _that cuts my workload down significantly_. Then one auburn eyebrow rose in thought, _And also give me two excuses to spend more time with Severus_, her brain told her.

Hermione glanced at the clock on her mantel, and found it was just before seven. Severus had assured her that he would be finished brewing by tonight, but she hadn't seen him yet. However, as if right on schedule, the floo flared and he walked through. "Severus!" she almost squealed, jumping up from her work.

"Hello my little know-it-all, I see you're hard at work," he intoned in his usual silky voice, collecting her into his arms as she arrived in front of him. "It's good to see you," he said into her hair as he hugged her.

Then he offered her the same polite, but delicious kiss that he had two times before as she said, "I've missed you so much, Severus." She hoped that she wasn't blushing madly, but suspecting that she was, and it was true, she had missed him, and she was glad to have him back.

"And you," he returned. "I've have a celebration dinner for us."

Hermione blinked, owlishly, and then a lovely smile graced her features. "Wow," she gasped.

He smiled in return—making her stomach lurch even more pointedly—and he clicked his fingers. Her small dining table was repositioned by the fire and was now adorned with a white tablecloth and by a pot of some kind of stew that smelt amazing. Vegetables, a basket of crusty bread, bottle of red wine and all the tableware and utensils for their repast completed the picture. "Wow," she breathed again.

He pulled a chair out, "My lady."

"Why, thank you, kind sir," she giggled as she sat.

He seated himself and took the lid off the pot and Hermione hummed her approval.

"That smalls amazing, what is it?"

"Bœuf Bourguignon, I hope you like it."

She smiled again, "Yes, very much." This was not elf made food. She had seen the elves attempts at French cuisine during the Tri-wizard tournament years ago. "Did you make this?" she asked, watching him pour their wine.

"Being proficient at Potions tends to extend to cooking as well, and I thought it was about time you found out that I could cook."

She saluted him with her glass. "I approve, and I'm starving" she told him. "I have to admit when it's just me I tend to forget to eat," she admitted, looking slightly guilty.

"I hope you have been remembering to eat, these last three days, you need to keep your strength up, you're still recovering" Severus replied, inclining his head slightly.

Hermione smiled, "It's only when I'm occupied, but I inevitably catch up at some point."

"Mmm, yes, it is very easy to do when the mind is engaged," he responded, but his small smile disappeared, as he said, "I was sorry to have left you alone here for so long."

Hermione smiled at him, and her body reacted excitedly to the concern evident in his words. She had also noted that he did look very tired, yet he was here offering her a meal, and this made very pleasant sensations tingle through her. "You couldn't help it, and I got a lot of work done. I've figured out that I can reduce my workload down to my apprenticeship and two subjects within the next few weeks."

"Indeed, so you feel you are ready to sit some of the exams?"

"Yes, I believe I can recall the entire curriculum for Transfiguration, Charms, Study of Ancient Runes and…" she pause thinking, "Oh yes, Herbology and DADA," she finished. "All I need is to revise it."

"Excellent, I will give you one month to study them thoroughly and in that time I will arrange for Ministry invigilators to come and supervise each of those subjects for you."

"Severus, would it be all right if I came to you with any questions I have about Defence?"

Severus knew exactly why she was asking, as usual the position had been difficult to fill—even without the curse attached to it—and the Auror that had hired, had seemed suitable in her interview, but was proving to be less than adequate at teaching, and would take no advice from her fellow teachers. They were already looking for a replacement. "Yes, that would be very acceptable," he nodded

"Thanks," and she thought for a moment. "I wish I had Harry's gift for the subject, he's a wiz at Defence," she shrugged, "Alas I am not, even if I can hold my own with most people," she laughed, finally taking a mouthful of her dinner, and almost moaning aloud, it tasted so good.

They began to eat in not uncomfortable silence as Severus thought about her last comment. He shuddered internally at what his mind was processing. _You have to get passed the fact that he looks like that bastard; he has many of Lily's qualities as well. But his flagrant disregard for the rules, now that could be a problem. Although he has settled down a lot now, and he was downright civil the other day. You know that, and Hermione's right he is very talented at the subject, and he would only require minimal tutoring to make an excellent teacher. What am I saying? Would I consider tutoring a Potter? Perhaps I will speak to Minerva about it when she returns, _he shuddered internally again, _Oh won't that just make her day, her precious Potter on staff, hell has definitely just frozen over._ Then he cackled internally, _But isn't he just the ultimate defence professor in the making?_

The food was delectable and Hermione was totally unaware of Severus' internal dialogue. She hadn't realised how hungry she was, and really appreciated the effort the man had gone to in cooking it.

She suddenly found it even more imperative that she spend time with him, and getting to know him while there was nobody here was the perfect opportunity. "I've noticed in the past that you don't seem to like celebrating Christmas?" Hermione asked, after a few mouthfuls.

Severus withdrew from his thoughts, but his mouth tightened, Christmas had never been a pleasant time for him. "In truth as a rule I do not celebrate Christmas," he replied, in his even smooth baritone.

Hermione turned her head slightly to indicate interest. "Well, are you happy to celebrate with me?" _This will test the water_, she thought.

He took a mouthful of wine, and considered her request. _Could she make past memories pale? I believe that she could, but I'm not going to be joyous, no!_ With the 'no' still resounding in his head, he said, "That would depend on the type of celebration you had in mind."

Smiling wistfully, Hermione had a far away glint in her eye as she spoke. "Christmas used to be my favourite holiday…" but she paused, and appeared to change tack. "Christmas is very overdone in the wizarding world, isn't it?" She took a deep breath as she watched him nod, and match her slightly pensive smile.

"It certainly is, and I find little that is genuine to celebrate in the holiday."

"Mmm, I must agree, but when I was younger… and perhaps more innocent… and had someone to celebrate with." She took a deep breath. "This Christmas I don't have my parents, and apart from Ron's idiocy keeping me away from The Burrow, I could not have celebrated with them like there was nothing wrong. Given the chance, I would like to celebrate how I would have celebrated with my parents." Her eyes turned slightly misty, and she smiled. "I remember how we would decorate a modest tree, make spiced ginger cookies, and then attend a midnight church service, one with a proper choir," she swallowed convulsively, "and when we got back we would eat cookies with apple cider before we went to bed."

"Actually, that sounds charming," Severus replied, noting how much it had hurt her to say what she just had. _Sharing something this intimate with her, will surely bond us further_, he thought, remembering the scene he had watched, when he had used the Heart's Desire Charm the night before he had started brewing for St. Mungos. "So, do you know the recipe for the cookies?

She nodded, uncertain that her voice would work, as she suddenly found a lump in her throat.

"Then come, I know the whereabouts of the perfect tree and have the ideal place to make the cookies, but you will need your heavy cloak, and woolly gloves, scarf etc."

As she happily summoned the items, Hermione's mind was awash with many things. For one thing, she was incredulous that her Severus was happily ready to assist her prepare for her ideal Christmas. She felt like Alice in Wonderland, and she was also suddenly very grateful that she had taken a study break about five to shower and tidy herself up. She had even added a little light makeup, knowing Severus was expected back and wishing to make the best impression.

xox

The trip down to near Hagrid's hut was indeed very cold, and Hermione was thankful for her thickest cloak, and winter woollies but Severus had been truthful, and there near the edge of the forest was a perfect little pine tree, standing about five feet tall.

Severus scooped it up roots and all, so they could replant it when they were finished with it. They tie it into a heavy hessian bag and he levitated it back to her rooms and then he led her down to the kitchens.

Despite the lack of activity, they were still very warm, but Severus walked her past the huge ovens and tables to an unseen corner and stopped. "What I am about to show you, only Albus and Minerva know about."

Hermione thought he looked concerned about telling her, and the unspoken inference lay heavily on her, as she realised that he was about to share something personal with her and she gasped in delight when he opened a hidden door revealing a charming little kitchen, and he ushered her inside.

Once she had gazed around at the comfortable little space, she turned her eyes back to Severus, and found him watching her with some trepidation. She smiled, and saw him relax a little, "Oh Severus, it's beautiful," she enthused, "Where do we start?"

Severus smiled almost shyly at her and walked to the other side of the kitchen where he opened a drawer. He returned and placed two thick, blue cotton aprons on the bench, and then proceeded to remove his cloak and to her surprise his frock coat. In all the time they had been friends—well accept while he was in hospital—he had always worn his buttoned coat.

"It gets very warm in here, so I would advise you to do the same before we start." He handed an apron to Hermione and then asked her for the list of her ingredients.

"It's in my head," she returned, hanging her outer garments on a hook that had appeared next to where he had hung his.

Severus nodded and opened what turned out to be a huge walk-in pantry, obviously magically enhanced. Hermione grinned and wandered in. While she collected what she needed from his well-ordered stocks, she heard the distinctive sound of a heavy porcelain mixing bowl being placed on the table, and then metal trays and cooking racks.

Coming out with arms full of ingredients she smiled when she saw that he had everything else set up as he stepped towards her and helped her unload her arms.

He smirked at her, "Couldn't make two trips, could you? Had to get everything in one go," but his voice held a teasing tone.

She giggled, "You know me, ever the over-achiever, but I'm not guaranteeing that I've remembered everything, it's about five years since I've made these cookies." She suddenly beamed at him, "Thank you for allowing me into your inner sanctum to do so," and she placed a kiss on his lips.

"You are most welcome, my little know-it-all," he paused, and took in her lovely grin. "Right, now let's bake these cookies."

It wasn't long and they had their first batch in the oven, and were sitting with hot chocolate at the table, waiting for them to cook. The aroma emanating from the oven filled the room with the smell of Christmas, and it was so delicious that it made their stomaches rumble regardless of their recent meal.

Hearing this, they both laughed, and Hermione warned, "You know it is strictly forbidden to partake of the cookies until we get back from church."

"Is that so?" One of Severus' raven eyebrows sailed up smoothly. "That could be interpreted as a challenge, my dear."

As Hermione was thinking of a response to this, the Tempus Spell went off and Severus got up to retrieve the cookies. However, straight after what he'd just said, Hermione was on her feet too.

"Oh no you don't, mister," she scolded. "That would be too easy," but then she almost melted as a pout appeared on his face. She had never imagined Severus Snape pouting.

Leaning down, she smiled broadly and opened the oven to extract the tray. She placed it on top of the stove and turned to reach for the next tray of unbacked ones. When she looked back there was a cookie missing off the tray.

Severus saw her stiffen and knew that she had noticed, and he couldn't help a deep chuckle. However, most of his brain was still occupied with the sight of her shapely derriere bending over to the oven. It was a delectable view, and he was currently looking at the cookie, but wondering what she would taste like if he were to lick her instead. Feeling an opinion twitching pointedly in his trousers, he quickly focused on the cookie and watched with mischief in his eyes as she turned to face him.

Hermione had hurriedly placed the tray in the oven and turned with her hands on her hips, only to collapse into a fit of snickers at the sight of Severus sitting back with the missing cookie, grinning at her.

"As you said, Hermione, too easy," he smirked and took a bite of his ill-gotten gains as she watched.

"You snitched it while I wasn't looking."

After swallowing, he snorted, "Well I wasn't likely to do it while you were. Have one, they're delicious."

She concentrated on placing the remaining cookies on the cooling rack. "I'll have one when I'm supposed to," she stated, imperiously, and heard him chuckle again.

It was as she was sitting back down, that Severus noticed something on her arm. As they had been baking, they had both rolled their sleeves up out of the way. What he saw made him shudder like cold water had just been poured over him, it looked like someone had carved a word in her arm. He couldn't quite make it out, but without warning she raised her arm to brush a strand of her hair out of her eyes. His eyes widened and he gasped; all thoughts of playfulness gone. "Who did that to you?" he demanded, and he was in front of her on his knees with her arm in his hands, his eyes panning from the horrible word on her arm to her eyes in question. "Did _he_ call you that name, knowing that you had been tortured with it?"

Hermione had forgotten about the hated scar, and Ronald bloody Weasley. She had been happy for once here with Severus, and now she gasped and tried to pull away. "No… oh no," and she swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, you weren't meant to see that," and she tried to pull her sleeve down.

"Did he know?" Severus repeated through his teeth. That young man was going to regret what he had done to this witch in his malicious thoughtlessness. Severus' mind was racing to put the pieces together. The word was still red and angry; a cursed dagger had done this. He only knew one person who had owned such a weapon, and he thanked every deity he knew that Molly Weasley had finished her off.

Finally, a tiny quivering voice said, "Yes, he knew, he thought nothing of it." A choking noise make Severus' eyes move from the angry word marring her skin to Hermione's eyes. "It wasn't him at the business end of the knife, was it?" Severus saw a tear trickle over her lashes.

"Don't cry, sweetheart," he said gently, pulling her against him and hug her. "I can help you heal it. We can fix it, look," and he released her and undid the top of his shirt and cravat to show her where the snake had bitten him. "See, you saw what it looked like when I had been initially healed in St. Mungos."

She had indeed seen his neck, "H-how?" she questioned, unconsciously reaching out to stroke the smooth skin.

He knew what she meant, but his brain fogged over at the touch of her gentle fingers on his skin. He cleared his throat, and heard Hermione gasp slightly and her hand disappeared allowing him to think again. "I developed a salve that is especially designed for use on curse marks. The snake was a cursed object as well. It took me months to develop, but see," he held out his own arm to her as well, "The dark mark is also gone. I can help you too."

"Y-you can?" she said, sniffing and wiping at her eye.

"Yes, I'll brew the cream for you right now if you like," he offered, pulling her back into a hug. They were interrupted by the Tempus Spell on the cookies, and he got up and put the last batch in the oven this time.

"I appreciate your offer," she told him, her voice still sounding tiny, but could we do it tomorrow? I've been enjoying tonight too much to bring back thoughts of that day, and spoil it."

"Of course," he agreed, "We'll brew the cream straight after breakfast tomorrow."

"Thank you." She patted his arm tentatively, and gave him a half-hearted smile.

Severus sat back down, still revelling in the feeling of the ghost of her touch on his neck and arm. However, he remained serious as he said to her, "If you ever want anyone to talk to about that day, I'm the perfect person." He watched her lip quiver again, but she nodded. He changed the subject and smirked at her. "When are we going to decorate our tree?" he asked, allowing her to see him sneaking another cookie.

"Severus Snape!" she scolded, and crossed her arms over her chest, but when he laughed at her, her mock ire evaporated, and she laughed with him. "You really are incorrigible," she huffed, and wiping her eyes carefully again, and she started to regain her good mood, as she answered his question. "Once we've finished the cookies, which I will be safe-guarding from a certain Slytherin sneak I know."

"Oh, holding my cookies to ransom…"

"Our cookies," she interrupted, and they both laughed.

Severus took a bite out of his latest pinched cookie, and smirked at her. "Of course we shall be decorating the tree in green and silver, yes?"

Hermione snorted, "You're a tease," she told him. "Actually, I was thinking of red and green baubles with silver and gold tinsel," and she smirked in return.

"Is that so," his eyes watched her heatedly, and finally the corner of his mouth rose a fraction. "I suppose I can countenance that, after all with the tree being green, and green baubles, it's still predominately green, isn't it?"

"Oohh you," Hermione screeched in exasperation, and threw an oven-mitt at him, making him chuckle decadently, and this made her blush as her stomach twisted in pleasure at the sound.

Finally the Tempus Spell went off again, signally the end of their baking, and a very enjoyable and informative hour and a half. They braved the cold once more and walked towards Hermione's rooms. When they arrived, Severus opened her office door, but said, "I'm afraid I will have to trust you to decorate our tree, I have a couple of matters that need to be seen to before we go anywhere else." He noted her slightly disappointed expression, and he cursed the report he had to finish, but he went on, "May I ask, did you have Wizarding or Muggle church service in mind?"

"Oh, Muggle. Is that a problem?"

"No, no problem. I will return at eleven thirty," and he nodded cordially.

"Thank you," Hermione replied, and placed her hand on his arm, squeezing gently to show her gratitude. "I really appreciate this," and she rose up on her tip-toes to kiss him.

"A pleasure, I assure you," Severus told her and started to move away. "Go in where you're warm, Hermione, I'll see you in an hour and a half."

Hermione smiled and stepped into her office, hugging the two bottles of apple cider they had appropriated from the kitchen and the tin of now cooled cookies.

xox

As she rifled through the box of Christmas decorations that Severus had requested an elf to take to her quarters, Hermione couldn't wipe the smile off her face. When she had finished, her sitting room was picture of tasteful decoration.

They had already situated the tree in between her sitting room windows before they baked the cookies, and she also placed garlands of ivy and holly along the mantel piece as well. As she worked she did not see the decoration that the castle had surreptitiously added above her head in front of the fire.

Severus returned as he said he would and found Hermione waiting for him. He apparated them to the Leaky Cauldron, and from Charing Cross Road they caught a bus to take them to Westminster Abbey.


	7. Bonding

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and associates._

sSs

**A/N:- **_Hello dear readers, thank you all once more for your reviews and alerts. Today's author's note comes with a couple of explanations. Firstly, I must apologise for not adding at the beginnings of this work (as I usually do) that my characters would be considered to be OOC. I did add the other warnings I have learnt I need to add to avoid receiving reviews telling me various things that are in no way constructive to my writing process, (well usually anyway) but I neglected to add this one this time._

_Those familiar with my writing know that I write the characters, not how we see them in canon, but as I imagine they could be in other situations. Yes this story contains OOC behaviour (or as I prefer to think of it, as outside their canon role behaviour), and Ron's speech patterns are a part of that. He does tend to clip the ends off words and contract words (even in canon), and I've exaggerated this in this story deliberately._

_Another question concerned drinking before church. I believe that a glass of wine with dinner does not constitute 'drinking', and especially the measured intake of someone who is very conscious of what she drinks, as Hermione is in this story._

_Now, having said all that; please enjoy this next chapter._

**Chapter Seven – Bonding**

It was Christmas day when Hermione and Severus stepped back out into the clear, still night. The snow had stopped falling and the air was frigid, but the choir had been just as beautiful as she remembered, and they were both feeling very uplifted.

"I want to visit their graves," she said, suddenly.

"Are you sure?" Severus questioned, even as he saw the determination shining in her eyes.

"I've not been there yet."

"Never?"

She bit her lip and mumbled, "Harry offered to take me once I had found out what happened, but…"

"I see," Severus replied, his mind moving to all the possibilities.

Her eyes bright as she gazed up at him. "But tonight… well you're with me," and pausing her lip went between her teeth again, and then she said quietly, "You've always made me feel safe, Severus. Even more now, and I think I could handle it," she glanced at her feet and back up. "If you were with me, I mean."

Despite the fact that his head was reeling from Hermione's further admissions of profound trust, he managed to say, "Then how could I say no. Do you know where to apparate to?" She nodded, "Well, come then." He squeezed her hand in reassurance, and said, "You take us there."

xox

They landed in snowy parkland on a path lined either side with headstones, and Hermione moved closer, winding her arms around his arm as she started to walk, leading him slightly.

"How do you know where to go?" he asked, watching around them carefully after they had traversed several lanes all the same.

"My parents had already purchased plots adjacent to my paternal grandparent's graves, so I'm expecting that when their wills were read…" she explained, but stopped speaking when he nodded and she cleared her throat.

Severus was fairly certain that this was going to be far more traumatic for Hermione than she thought it was, especially if she couldn't finish that last sentence. She abruptly stopped and turned, pulling him to a stop as well. There in front of them were her parent's graves, and he watched as tears starting trickling over her cheeks. She would probably never recover from the guilt that she felt at having inadvertently sent them to their deaths while she was trying to save them, even if it hadn't been her fault.

He was certain however, that she had saved them from what would have been an awful death at the hands of lunatics like Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange, but she hadn't changed the timeline, they had still died. He watched as she conjured two large bunches of roses, and stooped to place them on the graves.

She was just straightening again when Severus heard the tiny meow for the first time. However, at that moment he ignored it, thinking he was hearing things and more concerned for Hermione. He found himself waiting to comfort her, and surprised himself at how easy it was getting as he pulled her to him, it seemed practice did indeed make perfect. Even if he did wish that she had not had to suffer any of the recent trials she had. Remaining silent, Severus allowed her to draw comfort from him as she cried, and even under the awful circumstances his heart soared at being able to do this.

Severus was still astounded at her admissions of trust in him, but he very much liked the idea of her feeling safe with him. He; supposed cold-hearted ex Death Eater was offering comfort and by extension, love, and something inside him broke, it was like a band that had barred his heart, and it snapped. This was the witch who now held his heart in her hand, whom he now realised would one day perhaps give him even greater gifts. He was comforting her and it felt wonderful to be doing so. It was as her sobs had lessened while he was pondering this that he heard it once more, another tiny and plaintive meow.

This time Hermione heard it as well, and wiping her eyes she started looking around from within the circle of his arms. "Did you hear that?" her cry-broken voice asked.

"Yes, I think it's coming from behind the headstone." Taking her hand, Severus leaned forward with his wand lit, because the moonlight didn't extend that far into the shadows. He let go of Hermione's hand and stooped to pick something up. "Shhh, little one," he crooned, "How did you get here?"

Hermione watched in wonder as the normally acerbic man straightened again, cradling a small black and white kitten in his hand.

He glanced at Hermione, suddenly excited at their find, but he exercised caution and cast all the detecting spells he could think of over the small bundle, only handing it to her once he was satisfied that it was indeed only what it appeared to be. "You said you wished to find a new familiar, what better one than one that's come to you at this moment, and is currently relieving your distress," and his stomach lurched when she beamed at him.

While Hermione cradled her new friend in her hands she watched Severus have a more extensive look to make certain there were no more, but it seemed to be the only one, and he came back to Hermione when he heard her speaking to him.

"Oh, the poor little thing's so cold, Severus, it's shivering. We better go home," she told him.

Severus smiled; something good had come of visiting here, and he watched Hermione recovering from her sorrow and wrapping the small animal into her woollen scarf for warmth, before her eyes came back to his in expectation.

Pulling her close, he concentrated and they landed in her sitting room in front of the fire. Hermione snuggled further into his arms with the kitten still safe and warm in her scarf between them; she had no immediate plans to leave his comfort.

However, finally when Severus tried to take a step back he found he couldn't. This initially startled them both, and Severus' wand was quickly in his hand. It wasn't until he glanced above them that he started to settle a little. "Bloody castle," he groused, pointing above them.

Hermione followed his gaze, "What?" she asked, but then spied the Mistletoe he was pointing at, suspended in midair, and she giggled. "Oh," she said quietly, and looking back to him she smiled, "then I guess you'll have to kiss me, won't you?"

His eyes came back to hers and he saw her hopeful expression. He had been longing to give her a proper kiss, and his head started to lower as he felt her rise up onto her tip-toes to meet him. Their small kisses had been leading up to this, and their lips caressed one another's in earnest now.

Severus adjusted Hermione in his arms and heard her whimper softly in the back of her throat. This spurred him on and he wrapped one arm around her waist while his other hand slid up into her hair to hold her head where he wanted it. After a moment he traced the seam of her lips with the tip of his tongue as he nibbled on her bottom lip.

Hermione made another soft mewling noise and opened her mouth to allow him entry. She had never experienced a kiss like this, she had always disliked kissing Ron, it was too wet and mostly disgusting, but this was completely different.

Breathing in a long breath through his nose, she heard Severus swallow before he deepened their kiss, and Hermione shivered at the sound he made and enthusiastically responded. The mistletoe and the kitten were forgotten and they lost themselves in each other.

However, said small bundle of fur was not happy at being ignored and playfully flexed its needle sharp claws into the hand holding him, making Hermione jump and yelp.

Severus pulled back wondering what had happened until he saw the kitten playing in the scarf. "Spoilsport," he told the kitten, as he unwrapped it and lifted it aloft; holding it up in front of his face. Of course to a playful kitten these words were lost completely and it started to bat at a strand of Severus' hair with a tiny white paw.

Hermione laughed, rubbing her hand to relieve the sting, and said, "We're sorry little one, we got a bit carried away."

"Speak for yourself, I was enjoying that," Severus said, ignoring the struggling feline.

She glanced at Severus coyly, "I enjoyed that very much as well."

The side of Severus' mouth tilted up into a smile, but then he focused quickly back onto the kitten when it grabbed his finger and started pulling it to his mouth. "Oh no you don't, spoilsport, I am not your dinner."

"Oh, he's probably hungry," Hermione laughed. "Is he a he?" She took the kitten and rolled it onto its back in her hand to have a look. "Oh yes, you certainly are, aren't you, little man? What will we call you?" she asked, tickling his tummy as he turned his attention to her fingers again.

"I think spoilsport sums it up nicely," Severus grumbled, watching Hermione excitedly setting up an area for the kitten near the fire where it would be warm.

"Oh hush you," she giggled. "Once I have him settled, we can..." but she paused and blushed, "Well, do whatever we want really," she finally settled on. Her mind was still reeling at the sensations that his kiss had released in her. She needed more of this, this was lovely.

"Indeed," the raven-haired wizard considered, raising an eyebrow at her suggestion. _She is very flustered for a supposedly experienced witch. I wonder just how much experience she has had?_ Severus pondered, watching his new love shakily calling an elf.

"I won't be a minute," Hermione told him over her shoulder, and went back to instructing the very earnest looking elf in how to care for her new familiar. _I still miss Crookshanks terribly_, she thought as she went through the steps the elf needed to remember. _But… there's nothing I can do about it, I guess it just goes to prove that I never really owned him. Severus is right, this little creature has been revealed to me when I really needed cheering up,_ she cast a quick glance at Severus walking to the table and she thought, _Just as Severus always seems to come to me when I really need someone._

Severus listened as Hermione lectured the elf about the kitten's needs and he chuckled quietly at the detail she was going into as he retrieved two glasses and a bottle of cider from the table before sitting himself on the lounge to wait for her.

He was completely exhausted and he really should have been going to bed. Looking at the mantel clock told him it was a little before two, it was a little less than twenty four hours since he'd had any sleep, and then only two. That was the last time he'd had a break long enough in the stirring phase of the potion he'd been brewing.

_Well, I shouldn't complain, it was for a private patient who paid half my normal yearly teacher's salary for the brew… _He poured the cider and accioed the biscuit tin, chuckling as he watched it soaring to him from her 'hiding' place as he poured their cider. _Now, if I just close his eyes for a moment_, he thought as his eyelids drooped.

He had only just started to doze, when Hermione's voice cut through the mist of sleep. "Severus, you're tired. I think you need to go to bed. We can have cookies and cider in the morning."

Forcing his eyes open again, Severus said, "No, this was part of your Christmas plan, and we will do it," he told her fighting his eyelids to keep them open.

Hermione plopped down beside him. "But didn't I tell you, love?"

"Severus found everything reacting to her new name for him, despite his tiredness, and he found that all he wanted to do was drift back into sleep and remember the first moment she had assigned him as her love. He kept trying not to smile like a loon as she continued.

"It's not when you have the cookies and cider, it's that you share them with the people… or person," and she gave him a significant look, "that you most care for."

"Oh," he gasped, and finally gave in and smiled tiredly at her. Reaching forward he picked up the glasses. "Well, to us then," he said handing her a glass and saluting her with his.

Hermione did the same and they clinked glasses before taking a drink. It was after she'd put the glass back down that she saw the cookie tin. "Severus!" she said, feigning displeasure.

He chuckled, "They just came to me," he stated with a straight face and opened the tin. "Here, have one."

Hermione laughed and took a cookie.

They had their supper and Hermione snuggled into his side as they sat by the fire, but soon she was dozing as well. "It must be very late," she said sleepily. She wanted to ask him to stay, but that wouldn't be fair, he was exhausted and there would be expectations if he stayed.

Seeming to sense her quandary, Severus said, "Yes, I think I better go, you're right, I do need sleep."

"Could we have breakfast together, perhaps?" she asked softly after she'd examined his face for signs that she had overstepped the mark.

"Yes, we'll have breakfast and then brew that salve?" he smiled. "I'll come back in the morning... well at least later this morning."

"Good plan," she replied, seeing him slowly getting up off the lounge. She didn't really want him to go, but she reminded herself that they had only just taken their first step towards being a couple, but she couldn't help pulling him into another hug. "Good night, love," she told him, and offered him a kiss.

Severus saw that she was disappointed when he only gave her a peck on the lips this time, and he lifted her chin so he could see her face. "I have had a wonderful time tonight, but I do not want to start something that is going to run out of control, too soon, I am hoping we can pace ourselves, this is becoming very important to me."

Hermione nodded, "Me too," she agreed, smiling. "So I can't dispute your logic, and you do need rest at the moment, not more… exercise," she told him uncertainly.

Severus was concerned by the way she spoke of sex. _Exercise?_ his brain puzzled, but now was not the time for talking of that, for one thing he was far too tired. "Good night, my little- know-it-all."

"Good night, Severus," and she stood back to watch him go to the floo. Hermione checked on her as yet, unnamed new companion and when she found him happily curled into a tiny ball, sleeping, with an obviously full stomach she went to bed herself. It had been a wonderful evening, and it wasn't long and she was asleep and reliving it all in her mind.

xox

As he walked to his own bedroom, Severus was thinking similar thoughts, he couldn't have hoped for a better start to their relationship. He was finding that coming out of himself with Hermione was easy, far easier than it had been with Lily. Lily was his only other steady girlfriend, so he had no choice than to compare the two. However, Lily had been very vain and it tended to make you guarded about what you said. So, he had never been able to completely drop his guard with her, but Hermione, now there was someone that he could see himself never tiring of having for company.

The more he thought about it, the more it bothered him that she had referred to the most intimate activity between two people as 'exercise'. Mind you, if Ronald bloody Weasley lived up to Severus' expectations of him—which were not high—it is entirely possible that she thought making love was a hard fought wrestling match, and this angered him. For one reason, because his witch—and yes, he believed he was justified in thinking of her as such—had been sullied by that oaf, and two that her first experiences of physical love had obviously not been pleasant ones.

Reclining back with his hands laced behind his head, Severus tried to get his brain to calm down enough for sleep to take him. He wondered how long it would be before he could claim her as his. It had been a very long time since he had courted a witch, and he's only other attempted had failed dismally, although, he had watched others over the years, and learnt the dos and don'ts from observation.

He also realised that Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter would come with Hermione as a package deal, they were her best friends. So he knew he would have to get over his prejudice where Potter was concerned. He had no bone to pick with Ginevra Weasley, but he still had to remind himself that Harry Potter's only crime was the fact that he looked like one of the bastards who had made Severus' school days a living hell, and the woman that he had stolen away from him.

Of course if he was totally honest with himself, he knew that Lily Evans had never really been his, they had lost their virginity to one another, but a bit like Hermione and the ginger idiot, he had not been well suited to Lily. It had taken a long time—years in fact—to realise that, but by the time of Dumbledore's death, Severus had only just been able to confirm that he still cared for her. Now, that his promise to her was complete of course, she had faded back into the ether.

It would be awkward with Potter and Miss Weasley still being students, impossible almost, but Potter's appearance was not his fault, although Severus was aware that he had victimised him for it.

_Well, tomorrow will be my first opportunity to start the process of getting to know them. Something I will only be able to do outside school until I am not their teacher anymore. I will escort Hermione to Hogsmeade for the morning, and take her to her lunch after we're visited the bookshop and where ever else she wanted to do._

_Perhaps I will even take the opportunity to appraise Potter, and see if he does have the intelligence for a Defence teacher, then I can talk to Minerva about it._

_That will put us both on the same level, training a replacement, running a school and teaching._ _Mind you, Potter's apprenticeship will have to be next year, and that means I will have to find a Potions… unless I can train him this year somehow. Could they do the same as Hermione? Poppy's been talking about retiring since the war, and I believe Hermione… but would that tie it up too neatly?_

However, that was the last thought that went through his mind as his eyes finally closed and his mind thought no more.

xox

The next morning, Hermione awoke to the sound of purring. "How did you get here?" she asked, blinking at the little ball of fur snuggled up beside her. The kitten stretched and yawned, flexing its claws into Hermione's arm. "Feeling at home, are we?" She snickered, "Houdini, that will be your name, mister," she told him, and watched him now playfully batting at a strand of her hair. "Ouch, come on, off. I need the loo and then coffee." The kitten followed her, batting at the loose tie on her dressing gown as she shrugged into it.

Glancing at the time as she walked to the bathroom, Hermione decided to shower and dress before her coffee, because she didn't know what time Severus would return. It was just after nine in the morning, and she didn't want him to see her first thing in the morning face, well not just yet, anyway.

She was just drying her hair when she heard the floo whoosh, and she laughed as Houdini's hackles went up and he took a defensive stance in response to the sound. "Come on, you, let's go and say good morning to Severus."

She walked out of the bedroom door and the kitten bounded through, dancing around her feet. Then he saw Severus and in three strides he was sitting on his shoulder under his still damp black hair. "Oh my goodness," Hermione gasped, "He's going to need to stop doing that," but she giggled when the kitten rubbed his little head on Severus' cheek. "Awww, he likes you," she gushed.

Unamused, the Potions master reached up and picked the little black and white fur ball off his shoulder by the scruff of his neck. "Now you listen to me, spoilsport. I am not a climbing pole."

The kitten totally unaffected by Severus' patented scowl ignored him and started batting at his pointing finger with his front paws. Hermione chuckled, and walked over to greet Severus. "Happy Christmas, Severus. Did you sleep well?"

He nodded. "Yes I did, and Happy Christmas to you too." He leant forward as she came to a stop in front of him and kissed her. They were both wide awake this morning and their kiss quickly turned heated. Without looking, Severus placed the kitten on the back of the lounge beside him, and pulled Hermione up against him.

She slid her arms up around this neck and pressed into him in return. It was just as delicious as the kiss last night had been, and his freshly showered body smelt amazing as well. Her hands started wandering without her conscious thought, she usually had to think about doing it, and she felt Severus take that as permission to do the same. She was completely lost in the sensation of his tongue stroking and curling around hers, exploring her mouth while she moaned into his in return, and their hands discovering planes and angles of each other's sides and back. They kept it above the waist, and it wasn't until Hermione's stomach rumbled loudly that they broke their kiss.

Sliding his hands up to her arms and pushing her back a little he examined her well kissed lips and smiled. "Ah, breakfast calls," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Mmm, sorry," she snickered, rubbing her tummy and feeling very guilty that it had interrupted their pleasure, as well as swearing that she was going to have more of that today.

"Coffee for two, and breakfast, please," Severus called, a coffee pot and an array of breakfast things appeared on the small dining table and they sat down to start their day.


	8. Christmas Day

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and associates._

sSs

**A/N:- **_Hello all, thank you once more for all your kind reviews and alerts. This is the pay off chapter. I am only planning one more after this to tie up all the loose ends, as the aim of the story is almost complete, Severus and Hermione both have their heart's desire and that is that. Please, enjoy ;-) _

hHh

**Chapter Eight – Christmas Day**

As they were eating, Harry's owl tapped on the window. "Oh, news from the Burrow," Hermione said, as she got up to let it in. The white owl, who was the spitting image of Hedwig, settled on the back of a vacant chair and held out her leg. Hermione had just turned from taking the missive when a streak of black scrambled across the table towards the bird.

Severus deftly plucked the bundle of fur up as it passed and scolded, "Attacking an owl is a gross act of stupidity, spoilsport. Best learn your limits, young man."

Hermione giggled as the kitten hung in Severus' fingers swinging wildly at thin air. "I don't think he heard you," she cackled.

"Mmm," he agreed, placing the kitten down on the floor and nodding towards the letter. "What does Mr. Potter have to say?"

"Oh," she looked at the letter, "I guess it's just merry Christmas," she said, opening the note and reading it, then handing it to Severus once she was finished. It was just confirming their plans for tomorrow and wishing them a happy day. After his thoughts before sleep last night, Severus was interested to see that the young wizard seemed to be trying to include him as well, and this impressed him further.

Accioing a quill and parchment, Hermione sent a reply. "You are going to come with me tomorrow, aren't you?" she asked him, glancing up from her writing and smiling as she saw him interrupting another attempt by the kitten to reach the owl.

"Yes, I believe I will." He watched her smile at him, before she fed the owl some bacon and finished her reply. As she was opening the window once more, Severus took advantage of her turned back and placed her present in front of her place.

When she came back to her breakfast she found an elegantly wrapped gift hovering over her plate, and she gasped in surprise.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione," he said, quietly.

"Oh Severus," she sighed happily and reciprocated by summoning his present from under the tree. They both had a small pile of presents to open, but that could wait until later. "Happy Christmas to you too, love."

Plucking the gift from where it hovered, Hermione glanced up at Severus as she undid the bow on the small box. Opening it, she found a jewellery box, and lifted her eyes to his once more before smiling and opening it. She gasped happily at the pretty gold bracelet she saw when she opened it. "It's beautiful," she told him, taking it out of its box, and she raced around the table. "Thank you," she said, holding it tight.

"My pleasure," he told her happily accepting her straddling his lap to kiss him.

"Will you put it on for me?" she asked, after pulling back from the kiss and holding out her hand.

"Certainly," Severus told her, his breath tickling the inside of her wrist as he kissed it before putting the bracelet around it.

Hermione giggled, and claimed his lips once more. "Thank you," she murmured against them. Her position straddling his lap made it very easy for her to kiss him, and the brush of her core against the hardness made her whimper into his mouth as they kissed.

Severus smiled at the noise she had made. He steadied their kiss and drew back to look at her, but was surprised to see her lip firmly wedged in her teeth, a clear indication of uncertainty in Hermione. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, why?"

"You look troubled."

"Oh… umm, it's nothing, I'm just a bit out of my depth," she confessed, and then quickly changed the subject. "Oh look, you still have to open your present."

Severus took hold of both her arms and held her away from his body so he could see her face as he conversed with her. "Hermione, is there something wrong?" He watched as she shook her head, but didn't speak. "You would tell me if I'm doing something you don't like, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, of course, Severus," she replied. "But it's not that, i-it's just that." She paused and studied her hands.

"It's just what?"

"It's just that… the more I experience with you, t-the more I realise what a farce my relationship with Ron was, a-and it h-hurts." She quickly changed the subject back to his Christmas gift. "Please open your present, Severus."

"Thank you for your honesty, Hermione, and please know that this is only the beginning. I also have very limited experience of relationships, but I know that we have the makings of a good one." He watched her smile at his words and reached around her to take hold of the wrapped box behind her on the table.

Hermione moved back slightly and watched him open the package. She had not known what to get him, but then had seen the perfect scarf and glove set. The scarf was cashmere and black—to go with the rest of him—and the gloves the softest leather. She knew it would suit him perfectly.

Severus smiled as his present was revealed. "Thank you, love. They're beautiful," he drew her back in for another kiss, and noticed that she was now more relaxed. He allowed her to carefully wind the soft scarf around his neck, and then asked, "Right, ready to rid yourself of that scar?" he asked, taking her hands and kissing them.

"Oh yes, I certainly am," she replied excitedly, seeming to have forgotten about his offer.

Severus did not take offence at this, he could see that she was still coming to terms with everything.

xox

As they started preparing ingredients, Severus thought about Hermione's 'boyfriend'—for want of a better word—experience. He considered the character of the wizard she had been involved with. Ron Weasley was driven by his own needs, and acted like a five year old to get them. Therefore, it stood to reason that if he had been her only experience of physical love then she no doubt thought that it was all about the man and totally unsatisfying for the woman.

_Right, now how do I start this conversation?_ he thought, as he watched her obediently cutting and chopping ingredients. _I'll start to both tell and show her how special she is and exactly what her body is capable of making her feel. Yes, that the best way to do it._

As they worked he broke their comfortable silence with, "I have not had a chance to test this theory in the real world yet, but I believe that this salve only has limited use. It appears to work by requiring the person who is to use it to brew it. It was my magic that healed me, and the salve worked as a catalyst for that process, because it contained my magic."

Hermione listened carefully, "So I must brew the salve… but I don't know how," she said, slightly panicky.

"That is not exactly true, Hermione. You may not know that process, but you certain have the ability to brew it. I know the process, and we will work together to complete the task."

"Oh yes, of course," she told him, smiling.

They started to work together with Severus standing behind Hermione telling her what to do, and when the stirring started, his hand was over the top of hers, showing her how to stir the potion correctly.

He leant up against her back in order to take a look into the cauldron, and he heard her breath hitch as he did so. "Relax," he crooned into her ear. "You have nothing to fear from me," he told her.

"I k-know that, Severus," she informed him in a very breathy voice. "It's just…" but she didn't finish, instead she started counting the stirs out loud. "Sixty eight… sixty nine…." but she faltered.

"Relax, my love, seventy one," he took up where she'd left off. "Seventy two," and he continued until eighty where they had to add more ingredients. "You're doing splendidly," he told her.

"I don't feel like I am," she replied. "I'm getting so flustered by your presence so close to me."

"Would you rather I stood further away?"

"No!" she exclaimed quickly. "I like it, it just flusters me," and she blushed.

"Oh, well I'm glad to hear that. Here drink this, please," he requested, as he nodded.

Hermione looked at the glass of water and then at him, puzzled.

"The potion requires your DNA, therefore unless you want me to pull some of your hair out; saliva is the most non-invasive way of gaining that."

"Oh," she gasped. "But we've been kissing… oh, hence the water. I'm sorry Severus; I'm not being deliberately stupid."

"There is no need to feel like that, you are inexperienced I've already worked that out. I am here to help you with everything."

"Of course you are," Hermione said, and leaned towards him.

He stopped her, "No, last ingredient, and then kiss."

"Oh… O-oh yes," and she brought the glass to her lips.

"That's right, and rinse into the sink. Now, if you would be so good as to provide enough saliva to half fill the phial, and then we start stirring again before it goes in." He watched her bring the phial to her lips and dribble the appropriate amount of her saliva into it.

Hermione knew she was blushing, she felt silly effectively spitting into the phial, but this was all for her benefit, so she forced herself to calmly do it, and then look back to Severus.

"There are fifty two clockwise stirs and the last ingredient is added as you change direction for the fifty two anti-clockwise stirs and that balances the finished potion. If it has been brewed correctly—which I have no doubt that it has—it will start to thicken as we change direction."

Hermione nodded and took up her position at the work bench once more. She felt Severus arrive behind her, the heat rolling off his body in what felt like waves, and she groaned internally as she felt her stomach lurch once more at his proximity. The tingling of her insides extended down to the apex of her thighs, where it felt delicious. It had never felt like that with Ron, even when he touched her there it had never felt good. It had always been somehow mechanical… just like he was only going through the motions until he got to the only bit he enjoyed and she hated. She wondered, _What will it be like with Severus? I can't imagine him not taking my needs into consideration, maybe I could like what he does._

As they had been stirring Severus had been whispering the count into her ear, and now she found herself so aroused that her heart was thumping in her chest and her breathe was almost coming in pants.

By the time the potion was finished, Hermione was exhausted, and she was for the first time in her life literally begging for Severus to touch her in places that she had never found enjoyment in being touched in before. She tried to smile calmly at Severus. "This is really strenuous, how do you manage potions like you finished yesterday?"

"Discipline, I suppose. I have trained myself to do it," he said, returning her smile. "It does pay very well, so it's worth the effort. However, I couldn't maintain it if it were to occur too frequently," he reflected thoughtfully. "Shall we go somewhere more comfortable, there is a subject I wish to discuss?"

"I'd like that," Hermione said breathily, and hoped he didn't notice.

Of course he noticed, and as he offered his hand and they started back towards his quarters he added, "I believe we may need to unwind a little."

There was no floo in his lab it was too dangerous; an unexpected arrival at a critical moment could spell disaster. However, this was not the complete reason, even if you could bar people; Severus had learnt that Albus Dumbledore had ways to get around that. So, more for his peace of mind—but also essentially to keep all his limbs intact—he had the floo removed. Walking the short distance to his quarters was no trial, and on arrival Severus offered tea, but Hermione had other issues on her mind.

Spinning around her arms were around his neck in a moment, and her mouth was on his. "You said kisses after Potion, and I would really rather other ways to unwind, Severus."

"Indeed," he replied, chuckling deeply in between kisses. "Are you a little pent-up, my love?" Another chuckled, "Something rubbing you up the wrong way?" his lovely voice rumbled in her ear.

Hermione rubbed herself on him, "You're the one who's been winding me up, your voice… your nearness. Now I want you… need you, please, Severus," she all but pleaded, running her hands over him.

He pulled her to his chest possessively and kissed her fiercely. "You have always been disappointed with physical love, haven't you?" and he peppered her face with light kisses as he murmured this to her.

"Yes," she admitted in a hissed voice. "You understand me, Severus. Can you make me feel love?"

"You already feel love, Hermione. You have just never experienced how love can be shown to you."

"Umm, Ron was big on taking care of me."

"That doesn't surprise me," Severus replied, caressing her face. "Come, sit and we'll have some late lunch, and talk."

"B-but… don't you want me either?"

Severus had started to lead her to the small dining table, but on hearing her words he stopped and took her face gently in his hands. He was shocked to see that her eyes had welled up with tears. "Don't cry, I want you more than I can tell you, but I do not want our time together to be interrupted with thoughts of Ronald Weasley or what he didn't manage to do for you," he told her, adding more kisses across her brow.

"Oh, I see, Severus," and her eyes blinked at him expectedly.

"I would like to show you what you have been missing. No, I am eager to show you, but I want you to go into that experience with no questions."

"Ohh yes… yes, please," she moaned, in a husky imitation of her own voice.

He planted one more kiss on her lips and took her hand. "Then come, let us talk."

Severus was torn, he felt like he had a pogo stick in his trousers and he really just wanted to lead her to his bedroom, make short work of their robes and ravage her, but this was Hermione, someone he hoped would be his love, strike that, someone whom he already knew he wanted to be his wife. So, regardless that he thought he would burst before they got to the bedroom, he would make her feel totally at ease before they took the next step.

He called an elf, knowing how much they love cooking Christmas dinners. "We are ready for our dinner," he told it.

The smile that it gave them was a happy one, and it clicked its fingers. The table literally groaned with the weight of food that arrived. "Happy Christmases Sir and Miss," it said.

Hermione gasped, and she laughed seeing Severus roll his eyes. There was enough food here to feed ten people, but they both wished the elf a happy Christmas, and she asked, "Could you ask Button, to bring Houdini down here for the night, please?" but then turned her eyes to Severus. "Oh, a-as long as that is all right?"

"Of course that's all right," he told her, "I think it is clear that we will be staying here tonight, and spoilsport is our responsibility." Her smile made his nether regions twitch more pointedly, and he felt more of his oxygen providing blood leaving his brain and heading south. He had never been so turned on in his life, but that little black and white hurricane was not ruining their bedroom time, so he added in warning, "As long as he remains here in the sitting room, by the fire."

"Oh Severus," and she was up out of the chair he'd sat her on, and straddling his lap again. Of course as soon as she slid forward to embrace him she felt his hardness, and she felt it right where she wanted it. "Ohhh, Severus," she gasped, "Are you sure we need to talk and eat before we become more comfortable?"

Severus felt his resolve crashing down, especially when she started rocking against him and he heard, "Please, love," in a drawn out moan, as her lips teased his neck. "I've never felt this way before; I'll not make it through dinner."

He stilled her movements and watched over her shoulder, waiting for her elf to organise the kitten. Once the elf popped out, he shot a hasty stasis spell on the food, and then he gave in to her urgings.

Placing his hands on her hips, he started guiding her movements as his lips took possession of her mouth. Sliding his hands down around her backside, he lifted her. "Come," his decadent voice rumbled, and he stood holding her against him. His lips never released hers and he felt her wrap her legs around his as soon as he'd stood.

He shut the bedroom door as they entered and walked to the bed. Once he laid her on his bed, he pulled back from their kiss and just looked at her, devouring her face with his eyes. "Beautiful," he told her after a time, skimming the back of his hand gently over her cheek, down her neck and onto the buttons for her blouse. "May I?" he asked, indicating the buttons with his eyes.

Her lip went between her teeth and she nodded. She quivered as he put her hands above her head and held them there with one hand while his other hand started to explore her. "Lay still, pet, and just enjoy, you can touch later. At the moment I just wish to discover you and make you scream my name in pleasure."

However unlikely Hermione thought that was that she would scream his name—she'd never felt these sorts of urges before—even if she was very quickly soaring past whatever else she had experienced right at this moment, and she was still fully clothed. Of course that notion lasted until his decadent voice joined his hand and lips in their quest of discovery.

"You are so beautiful," he told her, directly into her ear after he had undone the line of buttons on her blouse and parted the material. His lips then started down the column of her throat kissing and licking as he went. By the time he had reached her now exposed bra, his lips worshiped the flesh just above the limits of the lace covering, and his free hand teased the quickly tightening buds of flesh encased within.

That was the moment that Hermione realised that this wizard was capable of making her scream his name, and her body started to respond to him without her knowledge. She pushed her breasts up into his hand, and moaned, "Please Severus."

Her bra vanished in response to her plea and finally his tongue slid from the valley in between and started circling one of the taunt nubs of flesh that were her pretty little pink nipples.

Ron had never taken any time with her breasts, and she was overwhelmed with sensation. All she wanted at this moment was for them both to be naked and for Severus to claim her.

Her breathing hitched once more when he finally stopped teasing and took a nipple into his mouth. He suckled hard and she groaned deeply. She heard him chuckle and felt the vibration of it spike through her, straight to her core. Hermione was lost in sensation and rubbing wantonly against his thigh as he pleasured her. Then she felt his hand undoing her jeans and her world tilted even further.

He didn't just rip them off and roughly stick his fingers in her, he rubbed his free hand up and down her thigh, slowly coming closer and closer to where she wanted—was desperate for—him to touch.

Hermione moaned and whimpered and tried to shift so his hand would make contact with her aching pussy, but he refused to be moved. His mouth continued to send her higher, suckling on one breast and then treating its twin in the same way.

Then finally, just the very tips of his fingers ghosted up and down her hair-covered cleft. Barely skimming through the wetness he found there. "So wet for me," he moaned, against her breast, and then his lips were moving down. He kissed her belly button, lathing it with his tongue.

Eventually, as he moved lower he had to release her hands, and he felt her fingers bury instinctively into his hair.

Hermione had never dreamt that this act could be this intense, and now he was taking her even higher. She knew what was about to happen, and her legs strained open in anticipation.

The first touch of his tongue and she squealed, shuddering. He blew on her quivering flesh and she shrieked again, and when he set to work with long sweeps of his tongue she panted and twisted under him, rocking against his mouth as it licked and probed.

His hands came around to keep her still her hips, he had no intention of gaining a broken nose for his efforts, and as he worked he whispered a spell to remove his own clothes. His skin had just contacted the silky quilt cover when a guttural whine started deep in Hermione's throat, he smiled; she was coming completely undone for him.

Hermione had her fingers buried in Severus' hair, holding him against herself and she heard her own voice, yelling and moaning his name in ecstasy. She could feel something urgent and delicious building inside her, it felt like a ball of sensation and she knew when it burst something amazing would happen.

Her head was thrashing and she was desperate for whatever was going to happen to do so. Then without warning everything stilled and the ball of sensation snapped inside her. It felt like every nerve ending in her body was fizzing, like the blood in her veins had turned to champagne, and such a feeling of intense pleasure washed over her, and she just kept repeating one mantra, "Severus… oh Severus."

She closed her eyes to savour the feeling, and felt Severus climbing back up over her. She opened her eyes lazily and smiled at him. "Thank you," she murmured, pulling his head down for a kiss. Tasting the musky flavour of his mouth made her start to roar back into life and also found her begging, "Please, Severus, please. I want you inside me."

Smiling in return he wasted no time in obliging, and looking down between them his took his throbbing shaft in his hand and slid it up and down her swollen, slick flesh.

They both moaned as he entered her. He thrust steadily into her and held completely still. There was no way he was going to make this a short experience, and he needed to get his desire under control before he continued or that's exactly what it would be.

He withdrew almost completely and thrust again, more strongly this time. She felt exquisite around him, even though he was large and wide of girth; her sheath seemed just the right size for him.

Hermione moaned as he drove back into her. The quick look she'd had of his member before he started using it, told her that he was huge, but he fitted her without causing her pain. At this moment, she couldn't work out, why Ron—who had been much smaller—had managed to hurt her every time. Then she stopped thinking though and started feeling again, as his thrusts within her started to tighten that ball once more.

This time when it snapped and her internal walls squeezed, it was even more delectable with Severus inside her, but then she felt the effect that her orgasm was having on him, and she opened her eyes to see his mouth open and his head throw back. A guttural roar coming from his open mouth and she felt him pulsing inside her, a grunt of pleasure accompanying each spurt of his seed.

When he collapsed onto her, she welcomed his weight pushing her into the mattress, and wrapped both her arms and legs around him to keep him on top of her.

"I'll squash you," he protested, in a breathy voice, as he recovered from his exertions.

"No, I love the feeling," and she pulled him tighter against her. "When do you suppose you'll be ready for round two?" she asked, running her hands and nails over his back and down onto his tight, muscular bum.

Severus propped himself up onto elbows and took her face into his hands. "I believe we should have dinner before round two, my love."

"Perhaps," she agreed.

His expression turned serious, "Are you sore or hurting in any way?"

"I suppose I should be, but no, I'm not," and she squeezed her internal muscles around him, and laughed when he groaned.

"No, we're eating first," and he disentangled himself from her. As he got up, and watched her eyes devouring his naked form, he added, "The salve will work best if your skin is warm and supple before it is applied."

"Oh, so a bath?" Hermione said, grinning cheekily, reaching for his cock and wrapping her fingers around him.

"No, food first, and then bath."

"Severus, couldn't we have our bath first and then food, before we go back to bed." She had also stood from the bed and was rubbing her hand up and down him.

He conceded defeat. "Who am I to stand in the way of that plan? You prepare the bath and I will retrieve the cauldron of salve." She kept rubbing him, and finally he disengaged her hands and turned her. "Bath, witch or I will never get my trousers on, and I'm not walking back up the hallway in the middle of winter starkers."

Hermione giggled, but left for the bathroom.

oOo

A/N 2:- So, round two in the bathroom, coming right up after this commercial break. (he he) ;-)


	9. Resolutions

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and associates_

sSs

**A/N:- **_Well, here we are at the end of our Christmas story, and the Christmas holidays are almost over (here in Australia, anyway). It has been a fun story to write. Thank you all for your comments and reviews, favourites and other alerts; I have loved getting all of them. Please enjoy the last chapter._

hHh

**Chapter Nine – Resolutions**

Severus returned as quickly as he could from his lab. Apart from the fact that he hadn't bothered to dress completely and had just thrown his cloak over his trousers and boots, he wanted Hermione back against him as soon as possible. The thought of sitting behind her in the bath washing her, caressing her skin, sent a curl of arousal through him that hastened his steps even further.

While he was hurrying back, Hermione had been discovering Severus' bathroom, and she had organised a bubble bath with essences of lavender, patchouli and sandalwood for them while he had been gone.

Piling her hair up on top of her head and placing a sticking charm on the bun, she examined her appearance in the mirror. She had a notion that she should look different somehow, because she certain felt revived and renewed in many ways. She hadn't bothered to dress, after all she was only going to get into the bath, and it was warm in Severus' quarters.

She bent down to test the water, just as Severus walked back into the room. The sight of her peach-shaped bottom framing her intimate delights as she checked the water for temperature almost made his mouth water. "Now, that's certainly a delectable sight," he told her, shedding his clothing with a flick of his wand. He placed his wand on the vanity next to hers and the cauldron of salve next to them before coming right up to her still bent over form.

Severus ran his hands over her bottom. "Stand still and hold the bath," he told her.

Hermione did so and looked around behind herself to see him crouching, naked behind her, his mouth at the same level as her pussy. Hoping she knew what was about to happen again, she adjusted her stance so she was standing with her legs further apart.

"That's right," he whispered hoarsely, "You like this don't you, love?" and his mouth engulfed her.

She groaned deeply and shuddered, she was already so turned on that it didn't take look before her legs were shaking and she was biting her bottom lip in a desperate attempt to make this last longer. Hermione felt Severus then chuckle against her and up-the-ante, concentrating his mouth on her clit and exploring her internally with his fingers. Then Severus suddenly stopped and stood, and he heard Hermione whine in frustration, but he knew it would last long.

She was just about to berate him when he entered her to the hilt in one movement. The swift change just as she was starting to keen from his ministrations saw her orgasm slam into her so quickly that her legs gave out under her, but she didn't fall, a strong arm looped her waist, supporting her as all she could do was whine and scream her satisfaction while he repeatedly thrust into her. Then she heard Severus' voice joining hers, and she went into pleasure overload.

When she came to her senses again they were both in the bath and Severus was caressing her body. She whimpered, and managed to turn so she was hugging him. "You've made this experience so wonderful for me," she murmured against his chest.

"I'm glad," he replied, kissing her head. "You are mine now, and I will always make it wonderful for you."

Hermione felt tears filling her eyes. "I love you," she whispered, but then looked up at him uncertain of whether she should have said anything. His eyes were so soft and deep, and he smiled at her.

"I believe it's safe to say what that confounded charm has already revealed to us. I love you too, and I intend to keep showing you for the remainder of our lives."

"Oh Severus," she gushed. "This has been such a wonderful Christmas, when I thought it could never be. I am shocked by the strength of what I feel."

"Don't be, love. Our magic has told us what our hearts desired, and now we have each other."

"I love being yours, Severus," she told him, and reached up to pull his head down as she lowered herself onto his once more rigid member, and they both sighed.

xox

Lunch time the next day came around quickly. They had only managed to leave their bed long enough to eat breakfast and feed Houdini this morning. After they had finished their bath the night before, Severus had applied the salve to Hermione's arm, and now as she scrambled for the shower as they realised the time was almost twelve thirty she still marvelled at the smooth skin on her arm.

Severus had deliberately not encouraged Hermione to shower in his bathroom, even if he had been sorely tempted, they didn't have time to turn it into a play session. He had watched her dress quickly and run to the floo to shower and dress in her own quarters.

He walked to his own shower and stepped in, he was tired—as he thought she probably was as well—they had coupled once more after their bath last night, and twice more this morning, and the memory of her mouth around his length this morning, when she declared that this time it should all be about him, made his tired member twitch in interest yet again. "Oh stop it, you greedy little bugger," Severus scolded his cock. "You've just had more sex in the last twenty four hours than you've had in the last ten years and you're still begging for more," he said.

However, if the truth was known, Severus was intensely pleased to be finally doing normal things without fear of what it would cost him if anyone found out. He hadn't thought he would survive the war, because he hadn't thought any one would care if he lived or died. Well he had been disabused of that notion when Hermione saved him, and now she was the one most important thing he had. He sighed happily and finished his shower.

xox

There was more fresh snow on the ground today, and it was beautiful. This was the first time they had been in public as a couple and both were exhilarated but nervous about it as they made their way up the main street of Hogsmeade.

Of course there would be whispers, he was a headmaster and she was recently a student, but neither cared because those who mattered knew the truth of it.

When they arrived at the Three Broomsticks, Harry and Ginny were waiting for them. "'Mione, Professor, over here," Ginny called.

Harry stood and kissed Hermione cheek before shaking hands with Severus. These actions were being keenly watched, especially after the couple had walked in hand in hand.

Severus seated Hermione before acknowledging Ginny, and the two women leant across to hug one another. "It is so good to see you two out and about together," Ginny said as she straightened again.

The professor's brow darkened, "We have nothing to hide, Miss Weasley."

"I'm not saying you do, you are both consenting adults, and I think it's wonderful."

"Geez I wish that's all we were," Harry groused, "I'm right over being a student, you know. I want to move on, face my next challenge."

Watching Hermione blush prettily at her Ginny's remark, Severus inclined his head to her in apology for misunderstanding her before smirking at Harry. "Life becoming a little boring for you, Mr. Potter?"

"As you know, sir, I've never been much of a student, but when even my favourite subject is not interesting this year. That Defence teacher is hopeless, where did you find her? I know more about defence in just my little finger than she could ever hope to know."

"And would you care to put your money where your mouth is?" Severus asked him.

"Oh most definitely," Harry grinned.

Severus cocked an eyebrow of interest at this statement. "Well," he replied, "I am in the position to assist you with that venture, if you truly wish to teach. I have noticed your gift for defence..."

At the bar, Madam Rosmerta had been watching the quartet after seeing the professor and Hermione walk in. She now arrived for their order before Severus could finish that sentence.

The vivacious blonde was happier than she could say. Over the years she had watched both Severus and Hermione being alone in the company of others, and she had wondered when they would find someone special. The fact that they had obviously found each other made her very happy, every one deserved to be happy.

She did not believe that their difference in age was a problem. May people in the wizarding world were not of similar ages. Their excessively long life spans made it equate out. She glanced over at Hagrid stowing another crate of butter beer behind the bar for her as she waited for their table's order. _Rubius is at least twenty years older than me, but it doesn't stop me from wanting to be better acquainted with him._

The genial half-giant was always here helping her now, during his holidays and after his chores at Hogwarts were complete. She smiled realising that perhaps he wanted her as well, and she decided that tonight after closing she would show him how she felt, and see what he thought. It had been far too long between wizards for her. Her husband had been gone for many years now, and the war was over they should celebrate.

The quartet of people at the table were unaware of her thoughts, but finally decided what they wanted to eat and drink and she went back to deposit the order at the kitchen and get their drinks.

Back at the table Severus continued on the subject that had been interrupted. "Mr. Potter what if you were able to come to an arrangement similar to the one Hermione has, but involving an apprenticeship with me that would enable you to teach Defence Against The Dark Arts next year, would you be interested?"

"Would I? Yes, please," Harry almost shouted.

"Very well, it's settled," and he turned to Ginny. "You have an interest in children and healing I've noticed."

Ginny spluttered a little. She hadn't thought that this professor would recognise something like that in her. "Y-yes," she replied.

"Well since we are doing this for Hermione and Mr. Po… Harry," he corrected himself, before going on like nothing had just happened. "Would you be interested in doing the same and becoming Madam Pomfrey's replacement in time? The apprenticeship would be longer, and would entail some units studied under a healer ay St. Mungos, but it would keep you on an equal footing with your beau."

Ginny beamed, "Yes," she replied, grabbing Harry's hand.

They were interrupted this time by their lunch arriving, and the subject changed as they ate, and they caught up on all their other news.

They talked the rest of the afternoon away, and it started to turn into twilight outside. They were all preparing to part company when Severus told Harry and Ginny, "Professor McGonagall will not be back until next week. Come to our office on Monday at ten and we will organise all the particulars."

"We will, thank you, sir," Harry enthused.

"Good bye," they both called and walked further up the street to apparate away.

Hermione and Severus then watched Harry encircle Ginny with his arms and turn on the spot. They too started to walk up the street as the sun was just starting to set. Severus was surprised that he had felt so comfortable talking and eating with Hermione's friends. He wasn't certain, but he thought that they had just taken the first tentative steps towards being his friends as well.

He wrapped an arm around Hermione as they walked and leaning over kissed her temple. He was happy and content, and he reflected as they walked on how his opinion had changed since he had been reacquainted with her in the infirmary following the battle. How when he had been released from care, he found himself confused at first when he started seeking her out, wanting to talk to her. Then he remembered the hate and jealousy he felt as he watched her starting this year as a student again, and he had not been able to be with her as he wanted to be, and especially with the ginger idiot sniffing at her heels.

He realised that sub-consciously he had been progressively dropping his guard with her ever since their work in the library, and now they were a couple. He was pulled from his thoughts as Hermione suddenly stopped walking. He looked at her, and saw her contemplating a fluffy, untouched, snow drift in the bushes off to the side of the road.

Without warning she grinned at his questioning look and scurried over to it. He followed without question and saw her smile at him. She then turned and allowed herself to fall backwards into the soft snow. "What in Merlin's name are you doing, witch?" he asked, in a bemused voice, as he appeared over her and saw that she had a lovely smile on her face.

"I'm making a snow angel, love," she proclaimed; her smile increasing as she extended her hand to him. "Help me up so it doesn't get ruined as I get up?"

Severus wrapped his long fingered, leather gloved hand around Hermione's almost delicate, woollen gloved one and he pulled her upright. He is still wearing a quizzical expression, but then he looked at the imprint in the snow as she brushed herself off. "Oh I see, it looks like an angel."

Hermione beamed at him. "Yes, it looks like an angel," but then she blushed. "It must seem silly to you, but I'm so happy that I just wanted to do something a little frivolous."

He found himself grinning in return, as he said, "No, love it's not silly," and his head bent down to capture her lips. They stood there kissing in the failing light for some moments, but eventually Severus lifted his head and glanced around at the rapidly setting sun. "I think we best take this somewhere more comfortable, if we don't walk on or we will freeze standing here kissing."

It was true, as the sun dipped slowly below the horizon, the frigid air became even more so. Their breath was frosty in front of them, and it was getting quite dark. By the time they got to the bridge which was about half way, it had also started to snow, and Severus could hear Hermione's teeth chattering. "I think it might be prudent to speed things up a bit, love. Come, I'll side-along you straight into the castle."

"That would be an excellent idea," Hermione answered, moving to hug him so they could just go.

"Well, isn't this cosy," a voice behind them said, snidely.

Even before the sentence was finished Severus' wand was at the interloper's throat and he had pushed Hermione behind him. "What do you want, Weasley?" Severus snapped.

"You're not in charge of me now, Snape," Ron spat, "I'm not your bloody student any more.

"Oh how kind of you to remind me," Severus replied, sarcasm dripping off his words. "Then I have no restraints then do it?"

He felt Hermione clinging to him, and even in the dying light, he saw the moment it filtered into Ron's brain exactly what his words indicated.

"Y-you wouldn't?" Ron stuttered.

"Oh I think you know me better than that, Weasley. I restrained myself when you attacked Hermione because of the circumstances, but now, as you have so kindly pointed out to me, the tables have turned, have they not?" He jabbed his wand a little deeper, and felt Ron recoiling away. Severus took a step forward for each of Ron's backwards steps, and with it he told him how things stood. "You have no right to comment on anything concerning Hermione and I, and you will keep yourself out of our business. At the time I mourned that I had been unable to defend Hermione, but I knew given time and your reputation for being an idiot that I would get my chance. Well, it appears that my opportunity has come quicker than I thought it would, so if I were you, I would be very worried, Weasley. Do not ever approach either my witch, or I again."

Knowing this wizard's fearsome reputation, Ron turned tail and ran, but he heard the curse sizzling through the air behind him as he did so. He dived headlong into the snow at the side of the road and he thought it had missed him as it sailed over his head, and a grin started to twist his features thinking that Severus had missed.

However, as Ron was opening his mouth to gloat, Severus' voice reached him. "Look up, you stupid boy."

It should have some as no surprise that Snape's aim would be impeccable, and the curse was waiting for him, and just a single word from the caster, had it hitting its mark. "Attack," Severus whispered, above Hermione's head. He had gathered her into his arms as soon as Ron had run.

The curse dove down and in an instant rendered Ron black and blue with various blows to his face and body. However, it was actually a cocktail of curses, and the physical blows were masking a more serious threat that entered his mind and would assault him internally every time he thought of harming Hermione, or any other witch for that matter. This coupled with a deflation curse that would see him sexually impotent for a long time, completed the attack.

Severus watched on impassively, and shushed Hermione when he heard her sniff from within the cradle of his arms. "Shhh, my darling, we will be home momentarily, but what's left of my responsibility to my fellow Order members cannot let me see the idiot freeze to death. His parents and siblings do not deserve to lose another of their number, no matter how tempting it is."

Hermione didn't answer, but Severus felt her snuggle in closer to him. He was just preparing to send a Patronus message to Arthur when an out of breath wizard lunged out of the darkness behind them. Of course he instantly found himself on the wrong end of Severus' wand.

"No, professor, it's me, George. George Weasley," and George took in Hermione softly crying in Severus protective grip, and he looked up the road and saw his brother in a heap. "Damn, the stupid idiot," he muttered under his breath. "I'm sorry," he told Severus, "he saw you coming out of the Three Broomsticks and after Harry and Gin apparated away he took off without me. I apparated to the gates of Hogwarts thinking that would be where he went, but it must have only come half way. I'll take care of things, professor, you take Hermione home."

Severus did not speak, he merely nodded, and turned on the spot.

Hermione felt Severus' magic encapsulate her. It felt very comfortable, very right, and thankfully also warm, and it was only a moment and they were in the great entrance-way behind the huge bolted doors. "We're home, my love. Let's get you into a hot bath," Severus murmured, and they walked to his quarters. "It's over, he will never bother us again."

xox

Five years passed, and Severus' words proved very true. Ronald Weasley never did bother them again, and the redhead learned after a few stray malicious thoughts towards them that being assaulted mentally, by a picture of Dolores Umbridge, naked and being taken from behind by an equally naked Argus Filch—via Severus' well placed mind curse—was more punishment than enough each time his thoughts got out of line concerning Hermione.

Harry trained and became a wonderful Defence teacher, and they all breathed a sigh of relief when he entered his second year of teaching. It appeared that he had broken the curse on the position.

It took Ginny four years to become a Mediwitch, and now she was the new school matron. During that time Harry and Ginny married and now a two year old, Remus James Potter, who sat at high table between them.

Severus had only sniffed when he'd found out the name they'd chosen for their son. "It could have been a lot worse," he commented quietly to Hermione, following the birth.

As for Hermione and Severus they had also married a year ago, and every night when Hermione came back to their quarters she was thankful for that Heart's Desire charm that showed her what she already knew but didn't dare hope for.

"Darling, are you home?" she called as she came into their sitting room. It was close to the summer holidays and she had shed her outer robes as soon as she entered their rooms.

"Over here," came the reply from his favourite chair. "Did the little dunderheads give you any trouble today, my love?"

Hermione's arms came around the back of the chair and she watched as two arms came out and brought her around the chair. Her eyes were fixed on the eternity ring Severus had given her only two months ago as she allowed him to sweep her into the chair.

Sitting her in his lap he patted her slightly distended stomach, and smiled. "How are my two favourite witches tonight?"

Hermione laughed, "Our daughter hasn't even been born yet, and you've already marked her as a witch."

Severus gave her a heated kissed, "Naturally, with us as parents she will be the smartest witch of her generation, just as her mother is of hers."

Melting further into his embrace, Hermione pulled his head down to hers. "I love you, Severus."

"And I you," he whispered against her lips.

-: Finis :-

oOo

**Notes:-** I know Harry and Ginny's first born was called James Sirius, but if they were friends with Severus and Hermione in this alternative world, that's a very insulting thing for Severus, so I modified it to be less offensive, and anyway I think Remus was Harry's best father figure.

You may have noticed that I added to the scene in the Three Broomsticks some comments by Rosmerta about her friendship with Hagrid. I'm thinking of writing an off-shoot scene between the air of them as an autonomous one shot. It isn't a popular pairing, but it kind of interests me.

Thank you all for reading, your reviews are always appreciated if you feel you could. You know, just a smiley if you like it constitutes a review if you don't know what to write. :-)


End file.
